Goodnight (Threequel) Longer version
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: Follow up of Goodnight by Keitorin Asthore. Please read the original story first. This is basically my take on Kurt going to school with Blaine, Lucy and Finn and his side of the story. Popular!Blaine Cheerio!Blaine Nerd!Kurt Mute!Kurt. Kurt's thinks he's abnormal because he's in love with Blaine, and becomes Mute. Blaine doesn't understand what happened and thinks he's straight.
1. Chapter 1

Growing up with Burt as a father was definitely the best thing that ever happened to Kurt Hummel. The man saved him after all so when Kurt was finally his legally through the system; Kurt tried not to take that for granted. Kurt was 14 now and starting his freshman year at school. His best friends Blaine, Finn and Lucy would be there with him, he was excited. Going to elementary school with them, had shown Kurt that he could face the world.

"It'll be fun!" Lucy had declared as they sat on Kurt's bed reading their newest obsession – Vogue a month before school started. They were an inseparable group and had been ever since Kurt got back from hospital. Now older there were some rules about keeping the door open and how long they could stay up, but Kurt was allowed to have Blaine and Lucy sleep over often because well, they've been friends for a long time. It was pretty hard to get them out of the house anyway so Burt just stopped trying when Carole suggested they let them sleep over instead. Lucy and Blaine's parents agreed because they were tired of trying to pry their kids away from the two brothers.

Blaine was sitting crossed leg next to Kurt and Lucy was next to Finn opposite them looking at a school brochure of McKinley while brushing her hair and showing Finn the cheerleading page and declaring that was what she wanted to do. It was their last sleepover before school started. There was a box of pizza on the bedside table and so long as they cleaned up their crumbs and pizza box afterwards they were allowed to eat it in Kurt's room. Finn had his own room now, but because Lucy also liked hanging out with Blaine and Kurt, he joined them in his brother's room even though he thought his was so much cooler.

"I want to join a Football team," Finn announced and Lucy nodded her approval before looking to Blaine and Kurt "What about you guys?"

"I don't know," Kurt scrunched his nose up, he thought you just went to school and did homework, he didn't realise joining a team was such a big deal. After living with Burt for so long he was getting better around strangers, but sometimes he still jumped and he still felt that wave of fear if something felt uncomfortable, that wave of fear was happening now. Blaine nudged his shoulder and smiled at him sensing his anxiety (Blaine knew him better than all of them, even Burt sometimes) "What about singing? Don't they have glee club?" His eyes sparkled at the idea and Kurt smiled at his best friend thinking yeah – he could see himself in a club that involved singing if it was like the drama class they had in elementary.

"Maybe, not all schools do and usually they're not popular," Finn explained shrugging as he flipped the cheerleading page to the football page. Finn had been researching this because he wanted to be cool in school. He hated being slow at everything in elementary school, he wanted to be on top and be protective of Kurt and he hoped Lucy would always be his friend because he really really liked her, and thought she was like super pretty and nice.

"Don't worry we'll work something out for you," Lucy sympathised with Kurt and then Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand on the bed because he always did that when Kurt needed some support.

It hadn't been easy when his mom left him for dead. He had nightmares for weeks and weeks about the dead baby and his mom wrapping his arms in tight material and telling him not to move and abandoning him to fend for himself. When Burt found him he had to be fed from a machine until his stomach was healthier and could eat better food. Then he was given so much ice cream and pancakes on the weekends to try and gain weight again because he still looked so skinny like a skeleton but he didn't eat a lot. He still didn't eat a lot.

Even after ordering pizza for their sleepover he only ate 2 slices. Blaine tried to get him to eat an extra half of slice by insisting he couldn't eat anymore. Blaine was worried about his friend constantly. "Please take it, I'll feel bad if we have to chuck it out," Finn was about to say something which Kurt imagined it as 'I'll eat it for you' knowing his brother but then Blaine sent him a death glare and he shut his mouth as quickly as he opened it. He almost chuckled aloud at the exchange but then Blaine would know Kurt knew what he was doing, and well Kurt liked the attention if he was perfectly honest. Even though his family gave him plenty; to know that others still cared about him was amazing. He felt really grateful for them all and sometimes he just couldn't believe how blessed he was and he still hugged his bunny at night smiling massively at the thought of it.

Blaine placed the piece on Kurt's paper plate and gave him his puppy dog eyes which he knew always won Kurt over. Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes "I swear Blainers, you need to stop trying to fatten me up or I won't get on any team,"

"Nah you're really good Kurt, and super pretty you'll get something easily" Lucy objected and Blaine nodded at once in agreement. Finn just grunted which he got from Burt when he wasn't in disapproval but also wasn't comfortable around the topic.

Christmas had been the time when he started to get better. They became a proper family then too, the social worker came back right after Christmas day and announced happily that Kurt could be Burt's son officially and that she was sorry for what had happened, but she asked all the relatives and nobody really wanted to claim Kurt. The ones that thought about it didn't want to take Kurt from a place he already felt happy in. So Kurt was Burt's son. After that news, Burt married Carole. He then adopted Finn and Kurt and they were now brothers, Finn got what he wished for. It was his best Christmas ever. It was Kurt's best Christmas and only real Christmas with a real family too. Burt swore to protect and love him till Kurt or he was no longer breathing, no matter what.

He remembered waking up with Finn on that first Christmas morning with Burt and Finn telling him to hurry up so they could go open their presents and then his dad telling Finn that if the social worker let him keep Kurt, there might be hope for them being a family and his letter coming true. Finn had squealed so loudly that Carole had to step up and not let his hopes get too high "Sweetie we need to find out what happened to Kurt's mom first,"

Kurt's eyes widened with fear and he ran from the room. "Kurt?" Burt called with concern and could hear Kurt's door slam. Carole went to follow him but Burt shook his head "I'll go, he thinks were gonna send him back to her if she's still even around,"

Carole nodded in understanding and even Finn picked up on it "But she hurt him, he can't go back!"

"He won't sweetie, he's not going back there,"

"Then why do you need to know where his mommy is?" Finn sounded confused as Carole cleaned up the presents wrapping paper. Finn watched her with his arms over his chest like she was being the bad one and Carole sighed.

"You know Mister Burt isn't really Kurt's daddy right?" Finn frowned "But Kurt calls him daddy all the time now and Mister Burt doesn't tell him to stop,"

"That's right, Mister Burt wants Kurt to be his baby, but he can't do that until he knows about Kurt's family, do you understand what I'm trying to say sugar pie?"

"If his family doesn't want him, can he be our family?" Finn was trying to understand but Kurt was happy there, why couldn't he just stay forever?

"Yes Finn, but we need to find that out first okay?"

"Oh, so like if Kurt's mommy had a sister or something you mean?"

Carole nodded grimly "That's right Finn, you've gotten so smart sweetie," she ruffled his hair and he moaned "Mom!"

"How about you help me bring out the dinner plates for lunch?"

"Okay," Finn said happy to help. He wanted to say something to Kurt, but he wasn't sure what.

He might think of something while helping his mom. Burt had been on the staircase listening and smiled at the conversation before finishing his way up to Kurt's room. Carole was so much better at these conversations. He definitely was going to propose to her. Kurt was nowhere to be found.

"Kurt?" He heard a sniffle and smiled sadly. "I know you're in here. So I'm just going to talk, and you can come out when I'm done if you want. You're not going back to your mother Kurt. I promised you wouldn't ever have to go through that again, and I meant it. You're my son Kurt, I love you and I'm not giving you up that easy you hear?" Kurt poked his head out from under the bed and Burt looked at him sternly. "I know that sounded bad to you kiddo but we need to find out who your family is so nobody can take you away from us," Kurt carefully crawled out from his hiding and went up to Burt and lifted his arms. Burt immediately picked Kurt up and sat him on his lap hugging him tightly and kissing his tears away.

"I'll always be your daddy you hear?" He pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead as Kurt gripped his t-shirt tightly sobbing quietly. Kurt nodded hiccupping. "I will fight to make sure I'm always you're daddy," Kurt nodded again and put his head on Burt's chest. Burt rubbed his back up and down "I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry you've been hurt so bad, but you're my son and I love you. Since you've come into my life Kurt, you've made me happier than I've ever been baby boy. Finn asked for us to be a family for Christmas, and I really want to make that happen, and I will try my best to make that happen, that's why I said what I said down there okay? We need to make sure no one will try take you away from us again,"

"I love you daddy," Kurt said openly crying now and Burt gently wiped the tears away. Kissed his forehead again and waited till he was calm. "I love you too son. Now Carole made a nice lunch, how about we go have some and I can help you play with your bike later?" Kurt nodded eagerly and got up from his lap "You can wash your face and come down okay?" Burt knew Kurt well enough to know he liked to clean his face after he cried. Other than that incident Kurt was finally so happy, and he couldn't imagine his life any different from what it was like now. He even forgot about his time with his mom when he was with his family.

The last sleepover before school was coming to an end; the 4 kids cuddled up on Kurt's bed deciding to watch a movie with Kurt next to Blaine still. The covers pulled up over them and the remote between them because sometimes they liked to turn it up or pause it when one of them needed to go to the bathroom. They had already cleaned up their rubbish and brushed their teeth and had a shower each so they could enjoy the movie. Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek when Finn got off the bed to turn off the light and Kurt blushed in the darkness. His hand searched for Blaine's soft ones and Blaine's hand found his immediately under the covers. Kurt squeezed it and Blaine squeezed back soothing circles on his knuckles. Kurt couldn't be happier.

Except little did he know that was all about to change quicker than he expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine became popular in school. Like, really popular. Not that Kurt was surprised really, because Blaine was special. Blaine could do anything, pleased everybody and joined every club except Glee Club because well there was only one student Rachel Berry.

Kurt got lonely when Blaine kept finding things to do without him. Lucy joined the Celibacy Club & the Cheerios and even Finn forgot that he had promised Kurt he would try help him fit in when he joined the Football team and found himself as the quarterback. Kurt didn't complain of course.

He knew from a young age that complaining meant bad things. He didn't want to lose them by complaining, and they remembered him on the weekends, for Kurt that was enough, even though it hurt that at school they went their separate way. Burt knew something was up because after Kurt's first day of McKinley, Finn was chatting away excitedly and Kurt barely put two words in.

"You have a good day kiddo?" Burt questioned when Kurt was in the loungeroom. Carole was still at work and Burt had just finished his day at the garage and had his feet up looking exhausted. "Yeah, the kids are nice,"

Kurt said he'd come down for dinner and went up to his room to put his things away and to just think. Burt nodded and Finn joined Burt not long after to watch a game.

Kurt lied. The kids aren't nice.

They bullied him. The first time it happened it was when Kurt was pushed into a locker. He had screamed so loud that the whole hall stopped still, nobody moved until the principal came and demanded to know what was going on and Kurt said what happened but the boy denied it and the principal asked if anyone had seen the situation and nobody came forward. The principal gave him detention for causing a scene. Kurt couldn't believe how insensitive the principal was.

The second time it happened, it was mainly just his books flying out of his hands. He was so stunned, he didn't know how to react even if he wanted to. Upon arrival he was already a target. He could see that it was only him because when Finn, Blaine and Lucy disappeared, he was grabbed after his first class and he didn't even have time to process that he was being held against his will until he heard giggling and saw girls laughing at him from below him. He looked to them pleading them to do something. The next thing he knew he was thrown into a dumpster and the smell made him vomit.

'Welcome to McKinley gay face!"

Kurt didn't even know what gay meant. He lay in the dumpster sobbing in his own bile, shocked and shaken until he heard the bell ring and forced himself to get cleaned up for class. It reminded him of the time he got picked on as a kid but Blaine had been there to comfort him. He didn't want to call Burt and have him worried because Burt had already been worried about Kurt starting in a new place away from home and Kurt had really wanted to show him that he'd be okay without him,

Why did bad things always happen to him? Why couldn't he just have a moment of happiness without it being taken away from him? He cleaned up in the bathroom and on the way out Blaine caught up to him. He was grinning excitedly.

"McKinley is great!" Blaine told enthusiastically as Kurt was about to open his mouth but closed it. "I already made new friends in my class and they asked me to join the Cheerios it's like the most popular thing to do here apparently, they really need males, and they saw how flexible I was when I was doing try outs for Football this morning, oh and I made the football team!"

"Oh," Kurt said faking his interest but when Blaine asked if he would audition with him Kurt was hesitant. "I'll think about it,"

"Please?" Blaine begged "I want my best friend there," and Kurt couldn't really say no to that puppy dog look Blaine was sending him "Maybe,"

Blaine beamed, his eyes were positively luminous. He seemed so full of energy that Kurt forgot about his horrible start of the day. Things had to get better. Kurt was worried Blaine would burst before his eyes and then he grabbed Kurt's hand because they had English together. It was the only class he had with Blaine and Kurt was for once left alone, although he did notice some glares sent his way as Blaine whispered in his ear throughout the class and wrote notes on his textbook when the teacher wasn't looking asking how his day was.

 _You look really nice by the way_ Kurt read on his book and his cheeks turned red.

 ** _So do you_** , **_the bowtie looks pretty_** Blaine grinned tugging on his bowtie a bit and smiling at Kurt so happy that his friend was with him that Kurt thought he would start singing in the middle of class. He did that when they hang out, sometimes he would just sing and he said it was usually when he felt really happy that he couldn't stop himself if he tried.

When Blaine pointed to the girls on the Cheerios squad and suggested Kurt go talk to them, "They're really sweet, I'm sure they'll let you audition for cheerios" Blaine said and when he turned to look at the said girls - Kurt's heart dropped. It was the girls from this morning that had seen him being bullied and they did nothing. What would they do to him if he joined the Cheerios?

He told Blaine he would try after class. He felt sick to the stomach as he approached the girls on the way out with Blaine squeezing his hand and asking him to let him know the response later before rushing to his own class. He asked about auditioning for Cheerios so quietly that they had made him repeat the question. "I was wondering if I could find out about joining …cheerleading?" Kurt asked his eyes sincere as he took a deep breath and looked up "I want to fit in,"

Silence and then they laughed at him.

They didn't say he could, they just laughed and walked away after giving him a look over.

He hated this school.

He hated McKinley.

Principal Figgins had said these next few years were going to be the best years of their lives – what a joke.

When Blaine asked how it had gone. "They're already have enough auditions," Kurt said quietly as they walked out of the school.

Blaine looked disappointed "Do you want me to talk to them?" Kurt shook his head "No it's fine, really," He forced a smile and Blaine frowned knowing Kurt wasn't telling him something. "Okay...but will you come watch me?" They stopped outside to finish talking before walking to their separate ways.

"Of course I will," Kurt gave a genuine smile because like he could stay away and Blaine was giddy with excitement. He stood on his tiptoes because he was so short and kissed Kurt's cheek. Lucy had already walked home with Finn.

"See you," He whispered and Kurt said the same "See you B," before leaving with a smile on his face and a hand to his cheek. Had Kurt looked around he would have seen Blaine turn around to look at him one more time before heading home.

That was the beginning to the end of their relationship, only Kurt didn't know it yet because he didn't know what was coming.

* * *

Now alone at his desk after his first day of school Kurt looked in the second draw. Burt didn't know but he kept his mother's belt. He didn't know why, but in a way Kurt guessed it was so he could remember how lucky he was to be where he was now and not to feel sorry for himself. Closing his eyes he thought about the day his mother decided to abandon him. He had been cooing to the baby that was still on her bed when he saw her packing her stuff in a hurry "Mommy?" Kurt asked because he was confused. "Just be quiet I'll tell you what to do soon,"

Kurt heard her muttering something about not enough money and rent and how she had to go.

"Are we leaving mommy?"

"Shh can't you see I'm busy?" She snapped turning to face Kurt with a belt "One more word and you will regret it,"

Kurt closed his mouth immediately.

"If you were a good boy I wouldn't have to punish you," She treated Kurt like he was always a bad kid and Kurt remembered Burt saying he wasn't. "Mister Burt says I'm good," Kurt whispered. He missed Mister Burt so much and Sammy and Finn and Lucy and Carole…he didn't want to think about Blaine because it hurt his heart too much.

He wanted to go home and eat with his family and do his homework, and be with his friends. Why couldn't he stay there? Why did he have to come back if his mommy thought he was so bad?

"Follow me," She commanded picking up her baby in a way that Kurt knew wasn't safe. She wasn't even supporting the baby's head. "Mommy she's crying, I don't think she likes that,"

"Just BE QUIET," She yanked at his arm and he yelled in protest because it hurt "And follow me,"

They walked to the closet and she turned to him "Open the door while I hold the baby,"

Kurt did as he was told and she made him go inside right to the back of the closet.. "Sit down," Kurt sat immediately at her command. She put the baby in Kurt's lap. "I don't understand," Kurt whispered and she slapped his face. "Now will you be quiet?"

Kurt nodded the slap stung. Tears welled in his eyes as he huddled the baby to himself. Hi mother found some scarves and started to tie his hands roughly to a pipe so that he could only move around like a dog, not very far at all. It was dark in the closet and stuffy and Kurt didn't like it there, but he knew it was just because he was being punished.

"Stay there, and don't you fucking move, you hear?" Kurt nodded and the door closed. She didn't even look at him or kiss his forehead like Carole would. She just left.

The baby kept crying.

"Shh," Kurt whispered kissing the baby's head. "Mommy will be mad, if you keep doing that,"

He tried rocking the baby as best he could and eventually the baby was worn out from crying and fell asleep. Kurt wish he could fall asleep too. "I want Mister Burt," He whispered to himself and finally the tears that had been holding back from his departure began to fall.

"I want Mister Burt," His voice was unheard and he felt broken.

The tears didn't stop. His stomach grumbled and the baby woke up again. It was still dark in the closet so Kurt didn't know what time it was or if it was night or day or when his mommy would be back.

Did she forget he was in there?

"Mommy!" He called.

There was no answer.

"MOMMY" Kurt pleaded "I WILL BE GOOD, I PROMISE MOMMY…PLEASE LET ME OUT"

Kurt got no response. "Please mommy," He asked defeated. One time he thought he heard a door slam.

"MISTER BURT,"

"Mister Burt!" He screamed and screamed and pounded his hands on the walls next to him shouting out Mister Burt's name, but he never came.

The baby was like ice and was wailing louder now. He was worried it would get sick so his hands felt around himself in the dark for something to keep it warm and his hand touched something furry

"Eww!" Kurt sprang his hand back when he realised it was a mouse. That made him even more scared. He needed to go to the toilet and ended up going in his clothes. Still determined to help the baby he continued his search. He hissed when his arms hurt from pulling at the material too hard when trying to navigate around the room.

There was a dirty hair clip. His hair caught under some dust but finally he found a blanket while holding the baby in his lap with his other hand holding onto it protectively. It was dirty but after he shook it with one hand the dust came of so he continued to shake it until he was satisfied it was okay for the baby.

He wrapped the baby up gently like he remembered Burt doing when tucking him in bed with molly's blanket. The baby seemed happy as it stopped crying. It looked at Kurt expectantly and even though Kurt imagined it was hungry, the baby seemed okay. "You're safe with me," Kurt promised.

"I won't leave you," He kissed his sister's head. "Pretty baby…Carole and Mister Burt will find us…maybe if Mister Burt comes for me you can stay with us. There's a nice doggy too named Sammy," He whispered to the baby kissing it's forehead and rocking it in his lap. Kurt kept talking and talking and having little hope that Mister Burt would come for him.

"Mister Burt cares about me, he'll come," He told the baby. He had to have some sort of hope, but how was Mister Burt going to know that his mommy left him?

Maybe Mister Burt will go there when she doesn't answer him and look for him. Maybe he'll think they moved away and not even know. What if he never saw Mister Burt, or Blaine or Lucy again? He had tried calling one time when his mommy was sleeping but Mister Burt was out and couldn't come to the phone. The third time he tried he managed to hear Burt's 'hello', but he got caught and his mommy hung up immediately and hit him with the belt over and over and over and told him to never do that again and then didn't feed him any supper.

Eventually he fell asleep. He closed his eyes, he was exhausted and hungry and cold. He woke again though as the baby was crying. He rocked it back and forth until the baby fell asleep. Kurt continued to do that for hours. Every now and then he called out for his mommy but his mommy never came. He was so hungry he was afraid he would die from it. Even when his mommy was there, she would at least remember to give him some bread and water since he wouldn't eat the other food she made in th microwave. He didn't eat much at dinner and his mommy hit him if he left his food untouched.

He remembered Burt's words than "If anyone tries to hurt you, or scare you, then you get away. You go someplace safe and get someone to help. Tell them to call me," He was telling this to his baby sister.

"I have to leave and find Mister Burt," He said to her as he looked at the knots that kept his hands together. They were scorching his skin.

He tugged at the rope and they didn't do anything. He tried again and the baby cried. The baby cried for a long time until eventually it stopped. Kurt figured the baby was sleeping so he moved around as best he could with the baby in his lap trying to free his arms from the material.

"Mommy!" He pleaded hoping he was wrong about her abandoning him and the baby.

At one point he whimpered Blaine's name when remembering his mommy's words at not being able to love a boy. Why though? He did love Blaine. "Blaine…" He cried. He wanted his friend to hold him and tell him it was okay and just remind him that people did like him.

He sobbed and sobbed and felt his heart ache for his friends and life with Mister Burt. "I wanna go home," He cried. "I WANNA GO HOME," He shouted.

"I wanna go home…" The baby still didn't wake up. He huddled it to his chest and cried till he slept. Suddenly he awoke with a door opening. Frightened because he had just woken up from a nightmare of his mommy beating him for being such a bad child and not getting out of the closet on his own he blinked until his eyes settled on Mister Burt's horrified face. He was surprised the bright light that came from outside didn't wake up the baby.

"Kurt," Mister Burt was really quiet "Kurt, don't be scared. It's me. You're okay."

He was not okay. He felt numb like he wasn't really there and the light was too bright in his eyes.

There was another man next to Burt but Kurt held onto his sister protectively and hid from them.

"That's your kid?" The man seemed so shocked like Kurt wasn't human.

"Just call an ambulance!" He heard Mister Burt snap. Mister Burt was being careful not to frighten him, he could see it in his eyes when he got to his level. They were different from his mommy's.

They weren't cold or flat. They were warm eyes. Familiar eyes that helped him feel loved.

He came closer but Kurt moved backwards away from him because the light was blaring in his eyes. He wasn't used to it from being in the dark so long.

"Hey. Hey kiddo. It's okay. It's me. It's Mister Burt."

He wanted to say he knew it was him, but his mouth was dry and weak from calling out for his mommy or for Mister Burt. He tried to wipe it with his sleeve so he could moisten it and talk.

He could feel himself shake. It had been so cold and he had been so hungry and he was feeling really hot and cold at once, but finally his eyes focused on Burt's face and he realised Mister Burt did come, after all. He felt tears well up in his eyes again. He was here. He looked at his face with relief.

"Yeah, honey," Mister Burt was talking again "It's me. Can you move at all? You need me to pick you up?"

He tried, but he had used all his energy looking for the blanket before and was exhausted from being in the same position for such a long time holding the baby.

Mister Burt realised he couldn't move and went to help him right away. Kurt wanted to scream at Mister Burt for not coming to the phone before but he was so happy he was there and he didn't want Mister Burt to hate him.

* * *

Kurt blinked from his memory as Burt was calling out to him. "Kurt you ready for dinner?" Burt asked at Kurt's bedroom door. 14 year old Kurt turned around quickly and nodded holding the belt away from Burt's view. He smiled at his dad "Coming,"

Burt smiled "Finn made your favourite,"

Although he didn't like his school, it was much better being with his new family and only having to suffer half the day then a full one like when he was a kid. He was not going to complain. "Dad I told you, noodles used to be my favourite, what I call my favourite now is what you call rabbit food,"

Burt laughed shaking his head at him.

"Hey everybody loves noodles, a chicken salad is not a proper meal, but Carole said there's some extra chicken salad from last night if you prefer that" Kurt rolled his eyes fondly "How about I make us some panini?" Kurt suggested knowing Finn would be back later as noodles does not fill a teenage boy, well one like Finn anyway. "Sounds good," Burt smiled and Kurt said he'd be there in a second as he closed the drawer he put the belt back in.

The next day at school was the same. Then the day after that…and the day after that…the only difference was Kurt became more isolated. The only way to stop the bullying was to hide. His friends were so happy, and he didn't want them to know his pain because he loved them and didn't want them to be sad anymore. He made them sad enough as a kid. So he hid. Eventually though after a month, they stopped asking.

Blaine and Lucy stopped coming over too after a month. They had their own friends. Finn talked to Kurt at home, but it wasn't the same. Blaine was always busy practising for the Cheerios. He was always busy at some friend's place. He was always busy without Kurt. Kurt watched Blaine from afar.

He was so beautiful in Kurt's eyes. Talented too, because he had gone to watch him on the benches in the first month of school like he had promised Blaine until the jocks slushied him in the gym with everybody watching. His first ever slushy - He ran out with Blaine calling his name and didn't go to watch any more.

It took a few months before Kurt finally got the courage to walk up to Blaine. He had been avoiding Blaine he knew, but also because he was getting more bruises and Blaine had the habit of noticing these things. He didn't want his dad to know and if Blaine knew, he would for sure tell his dad. The first time he saw a bruise he demanded to know what happen and Kurt lied saying he hit a pole on the way to school.

"Do you want to come over this Friday night & study?" Kurt tried bracing himself for a rejection. He had to try though. He missed Blaine. Normally Kurt waited for Blaine to go to him. He rarely did find time for Kurt these days, and even though they talked on MySpace it wasn't the same, because Blaine just kept going on about cheerios & football and didn't really ask how Kurt was going. They didn't talk about vogue or musicals or singing… but Kurt could live with that. He just loved being around Blaine. Blaine just asked for Kurt's opinions about different things and he was happy to answer as best he could.

It wasn't until Blaine looked at him today (handsome as ever) pulling books into his bag at his locker with a strange look on his face as though he wasn't quite sure how to respond that Kurt knew something we'd different. Finally he looked at Kurt rubbing the back of his neck which Kurt knew he did when he was worried.

"Oh I'm sorry I um.. I kind of have a date," he blurted out and staring at Kurt as though expecting him to be in a rage.

Surprised Kurt didn't go in that rage but he did blink and he felt small all of a sudden "Who?" He whispered looking Blaine in the eyes seeing some hesitation

"Quinn," Blaine admitted looking like a shy schoolboy and Kurt was so shocked he almost fell over. I mean he wasn't expecting Blaine to like him in that way but he thought they had something more than him and Quinn "You mean our Lucy Quinn?" Kurt knew she had changed her name after losing weight but Quinn never talking to him anymore so he never asked her about it. Blaine chuckled "She hates being called Lucy now, but yeah unless you know any other Quinn," Kurt didn't know what to think. He wanted to go home and cry because he wanted to be with Blaine.

So that's why Finn had been so quiet at home that morning. Kurt knew he liked Quinn more than just friends, it's like how he felt about Blaine. "Maybe next week?" Blaine suggested hopeful but Kurt shook his head.

"Don't worry about it... Um have a good time on your date. I'll see you," and he left without giving Blaine a chance to reply because he thought he was dying inside and he couldn't allow Blaine to see him falling apart.

Kurt cried at home, and that was the moment he started to become mute at school. Blaine still tried to talk to him but Kurt found it hard to look at Blaine without feeling those damn butterflies in his stomach and he didn't want him to know. Also Quinn kept stealing Blaine away when they did almost attempt at a conversation. One time Blaine even snapped at her "Can't you see I'm talking to Kurt, Lucy? He's not invincible you know, he's standing right there,"

"You know I like Kurt but we're not supposed to talk to losers at school," Quinn snapped back "Kurt doesn't talk anymore and he's a nerd and don't call me Lucy, I've told you a hundred times,"

Kurt was so hurt by that, he left at once and refused to talk to Blaine again. Quinn confronted him one day

"Time for a lady chat. You need to stay away from Blaine. I know you've been friends for a long time, but highschool is different Kurt. We need to survive, and I can't risk mine or Blaine's future on the cheerios or football team as the popular kids in school just because you want to hang out, so I'm telling you as nicely as I can to back off or I'll make sure you both regret it, if you care about Blaine, you'll do that,"

Kurt missed the sweet little girl who used to try and make him feel loved when he was upset. What changed?

With that she spun her ponytail and walked away with her chin up. Kurt wondered why Lucy had become so mean all of a sudden but he did care about Blaine, Blaine loved being a cheerleader and on the football team so Kurt did what she asked. Maybe his mother had been right. Maybe he wasn't supposed to love Blaine.

That's the moment Kurt decided to become mute. He didn't talk to anyone. He backed off to the point that he became a recluse. He spent his lunchtimes in the library or if it was raining and the library was closed he went and ate his lunch in the boys toilets. He never spoke in class and his teachers no longer asked him for answers. He sat in the back and worked solitary. All the emails Blaine sent and the texts on his phone, he ignored. Blaine didn't stop trying.

It wasn't until the first day of Sophomore year that finally Blaine gave up.

 **I miss you Kurt. I don't know what happened, I don't know what to do anymore, so I'm saying goodbye because it hurts too much. I hope you're okay. Love, always - Blaine.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sophomore year. Kurt couldn't wait to get to school for once, but not like other kids who were looking forward to joining their clubs again and being with their group of friends. Burt was getting ready for work too and before he left he stopped by Kurt's room "You looking forward to school kiddo?"

Kurt was grinning as he went up to hug Burt who was used to this kind of affection by now. Kurt got used to not talking at school to the point that he didn't really talk much at home these days either. "Yeah dad,"

Burt and Carole had thought it was because of what Kurt had gone through as a kid and they didn't press Kurt. They wanted him to feel comfortable in his own skin so they let him be. They weren't aware of all that went on at McKinley. Finn had his own problems with girls and keeping up with his grades and Football so he didn't inform them on Kurt's behaviour at school either.

"Alright I'll see you tonight, Carole will be bringing home dinner so don't worry about making anything K kiddo and remind Finn to take his keys this time?" Kurt nodded and let Burt hug him one more time "I love you son,"

"Love you too dad," Kurt bid him goodbye and then got his things organised. He always took the bus to school since it wasn't far. Thankfully none of the neathendrals went on the bus. There was Rachel, but she always seemed to be preoccupied and Kurt didn't dare think about sitting next to her knowing how much she liked to talk. He sat in the front of the bus so he'd be one of the first ones off and could hopefully avoid being thrown in the dumpster if he ran fast enough.

Kurt knew what he wanted to do. Which was why he was excited to get to school and learn about weddings during lunch. Going to Burt and Carole's wedding had shown him the light of what he wanted to do when finishing High School. He hadn't known beforehand. Burt had just recently told him the person that had planned their wedding was a guy. Last weekend they had been looking at the wedding photos, and Carole had been putting some up in the house.

Their photos although whilst admittedly late, had finally been sent to them. Burt told Kurt they had gotten lost at the time, he and Carole had been furious at the photographer, but the lady finally found their photos and had them sent as soon as she did find them. Kurt had still been a kid when he was at that wedding.

"I have you to thank for all this Kurt. Had I not have met you, I wouldn't have met you're wonderful wonderful father who I'm now proud to call my husband," Carole had toasted her glass to Kurt during the dinner and Kurt had teared up hugging Carole and she allowed him to sit on her lap that night despite the fact she had a wedding dress on.

Kurt had been god smacked at that news over the weekend. He thought only women did those kind of things – but a guy planning a whole wedding? Well except the photographer and the florist. Burt & Carole got them local. It got him thinking. Sometimes during classes he was way ahead so he found himself drawing. It wasn't just normal drawing either it was gowns and flowers and different places and Kurt figured it was because of his favourite memory (besides being at home with Burt) was the day of Burt & Carole's wedding. So he wrote a bucket list.

Watch the sound of music with Carole

Survive high school

Work with Dad at the garage

Own a wedding planning business

Make dad & Carole proud

Show Finn how to dress properly

That last one he had just added that morning because Finn's lack of fashion was astounding to Kurt considering all the girl attention he got at school. Kurt knew it was just because he was the quarterback though, because whilst he loved Finn, those trousers lacked one's imagination.

He planned to check out books about weddings and designs in the library at lunch so he could start learning straight away. Burt was happy to see his son for once looking excited about something and gave him some advice for Sophomore year.

He told him the night before:

1\. You can do whatever you set your mind to do & I'll be proud of you no matter what

2\. Nobody pushes the Hummel's around, you're a Hummel now Kurt, remember that.

Blaine still caught Kurt's eye of course. He'd watch him talking with Quinn at her locker that morning after cleaning himself of from yep being thrown in the dumpster 'again' in the girls toilets – he actually found them safer than the boys even if the girls gave him weird looks and sneers and laughed about him behind his back. "We're invited to Brittany's party this weekend, it's at 5," He had just been coming out of the bathroom when he heard Blaine talking to her. He was leaning against the wall looking like all he wanted to do was sleep. "I don't think I can stand this much longer, we just went to Puck's party last weekend. I hate those parties. All they ever do is get drunk, and play spin the bottle. I just want to focus on my grades for once, you know my dad flipped when he saw I got a B for English, I can't keep going to those all the time, I'm tired Lucy"

Quinn was being typical Quinn and not caring about what Blaine was saying, it went straight over her head. " _Don't CALL me that!_ It'll help our status Blaine, we need to get back on top," Blaine sighed looking warn out and Kurt wished he could go over there and hug him and he couldn't understand why he didn't just do that. Why did he even bother with these stupid high school rules himself?

Blaine had his eyes closed for a minute and appeared to be stressed as he asked "On top of what exactly?" Quinn was nudging him to wake up. She smoothed her hands over her dress as though that action alone caused it to wrinkle.

"Are you an idiot? Do you want to be popular or not?" Quinn asked punching his shoulder making Kurt cringe. That did wake Blaine up but it made him look even older than he was. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was losing far too much weight "To be honest Quinn, I don't really care about being popular, sometimes I wish I were invincible,"

Quinn rolled her eyes "So you want to be like that loser Hummel?" Blaine's eyes darkened even if Kurt felt like his heart dropped to the floor. With what Blaine said next was like someone picking it up and dusting off the dirt so it was clean again. "He is _NOT_ a loser," Kurt watched from afar, but even from distance he could hear the protectiveness and he felt himself breathe again "Don't you ever call him that again Quinn. He was our friend once. I wish he still were. What happened to you anyway? You're bossy, and rude and frankly you're pissing me off, and I'm not so sure I want to be your boyfriend anymore," With that he walked away and she glared at Kurt when she caught him staring. She stared at him back but with more like a death glare so that he turned his face away.

The next time he saw Blaine was when he was running late for a Cheerio practise. Kurt was just coming out of class and saw Santana yelling down the hall "As much as I love your recent work in the lord of the rings, the new adventure is in the gym, so hurry your small ass over here Hobbit!"

"Shut up Satan I had to give in an assignment! Besides it's an emergency meeting, how is anyone suppose to know what time to be there," Blaine yelled as he was running toward her while she held the gym door open with already most of the girls inside practising their pyramid not noticing Kurt at his own locker who was then shoved. Kurt fell to his knees and brought them up to his chest. He wanted to be Blaine's friend again, but Blaine didn't even appear to be aware he was there. Nobody did really.

He missed his best friend.

The other time he saw the boy was in in home economics the class before lunch. Kurt was in the back (as usual) his teacher finally stopped asking if he'd find a partner to work with because Kurt refused and was always more than capable of doing a good dish by himself. There was a new student in the class though Mercedes Jones who didn't have anyone to work with, and when Mrs Hagberg asked her if she would join another pair, she shook her head and her eyes landed on Kurt in the back, she pointed to Kurt "I'll work with him,"

A few murmurers went around the room and Kurt looked up noticing they were staring at him. Blaine was also staring and his eyes were warm unlike the other onlookers. He even had a small smile on his face compared to his tired look from that morning.

"You do know Mr Hummel doesn't talk right?" Mrs Hagberg tried to encourage her once again to join another team and Kurt didn't object. He didn't say anything actually, he just watched as Mercedes shook her head again

"Nah we'll be fine, I don't much like talking myself to the idiots in this school, he's one of the smart ones I think," Kurt actually half smiled at that and he made room for her as she approached. Kurt heard Blaine chuckling and he looked up to see their eyes meet. Blaine smiled at him and Kurt looked back to Mercedes as she sat next to him. "Mrs Hagberg what's his name? I don't think he'd appreciate it if I call him Mr Hummel, he's definitely not old," Mercedes called out.

"Kurt," Blaine answered immediately which earned a few more whispers "Kurt Hummel," and his girlfriend glared at him nudging his shoulder, but he ignored her, and was looking at Kurt with warm eyes. Mercedes turned to look across the room at the jock and nodded "Thanks,"

Blaine nodded with approval, eyes lingering on Kurt for a bit before going back to his work.

Mrs Hagberg gave them the recipe of cooking an omelette. Kurt almost rolled his eyes at how basic that was but he looked over the recipe regardless as Mercedes put it halfway between them so he could share it with her. Mercedes underlined half the recipe and half the ingredients. She gently patted Kurt who had been sparing a glance at Blaine because Quinn was being very vocal at Blaine about the rule of not talking to people below them

"You're not supposed to talk to Kurt," and he could hear Blaine whispering back rather loudly how Kurt was a person, and didn't deserve to be treated like an outcast

"All I did was say his name, why is this such a big deal all of a sudden? You don't get to tell me who I can or can't talk too, he still matters to me," Kurt's heart did a little summersault. At that Quinn had said grow up and then Blaine was just looking so exhausted "I'll do this myself, text Santana if you want about the new Cheerio routine,"

Quinn just huffed and declared in a warning tone "This isn't over," Blaine rolled his eyes and got back to his cooking.

"I never understood why those two got together all I ever see them doing is bickering," Mercedes whispered shaking her head as Kurt nodded in agreement. Mercedes looked at him "You care about Blaine," Kurt looked to her surprised that she knew already within first seconds of knowing him. "It's not hard to tell with the way you're looking at him," Kurt blushed and hid his face in his work and Mercedes snickered "It's alright you're secret's safe with me, now let's make a mean omelette, and ace this assignment,"

Kurt got a salad to eat for lunch and headed for the library. He went upstairs nodding to the Librarian who smiled at him and sat down, only 10 minutes later suddenly there were footsteps. Thinking it was the librarian coming to check on him he sat up straight & put his music down so he could listen to what she had to say. She normally went on about her grandkids or husband and she didn't mind that Kurt never spoke back. Kurt figured she was just lonely. It wasn't the librarian though. It was Rachel and the girl from that morning in home economics Mercedes Jones chatting away as they came up the stairs

"I don't even understand why you're in the black Union club in the first place, Rachel you're white as paper"

She looked over to his side and noticed Kurt giving him a smile as she landed on the top stair. Rachel kept talking "I take offense to that, firstly I'm Jew and it's important to be in every club so that I am aware of a variety of different cultures & personalities, I want to be on Broadway as you know so I need to be able to act the part of all kinds of people,"

Mercedes actually groaned and rolled her eyes at Kurt, mimicking her talking as she went on about being a star and Kurt had to stop himself from grinning, he actually smiled at Mercedes when she made a sign behind Rachel's back indicating to Kurt that she was crazy. She rolled her eyes again when she brought up glee club and how it was such a waste to have Sandy as their teacher. Sandy was also being inappropriate to his students and she was going to report him and Mercedes made a pretend hitting her head gesture behind her.

Kurt giggled which surprised himself and Mercedes turned to him grinning, her eyebrows rose when he heard him & then Mercedes was being pulled away again and he was once again left in peace, but she gave him an apologetic look as she was being torn away. Kurt returned to reading his magazines and realised that he had a really good day so far which was very unusual for him despite the locker shove and dumpster toss.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine was looking like he needed a friend to talk to. He had no excited energy left as though he used it all up as a child and Kurt noticed his smiles never reached his eyes anymore.

Ever since that moment in home economics Blaine seemed to be noticing Kurt more in the classes they shared. He even said hello to Kurt on more than one occasion in the hallway or if they were on the same staircase. Kurt had been caught staring a few times and the 5th time Blaine caught him staring, he just winked at him with a little grin on his face and he thought his heart would explode.

It was the first real grin Kurt has seen from Blaine in a long time. Quinn never noticed their interactions and although Kurt didn't want to judge people he thought she was cheating on Blaine. She was always busy texting on her phone, how she managed to pass Kurt didn't know and he noticed she flirted a lot with Noah Puckerman.

Mercedes sat with him every time they had home economics and English class now. She didn't have to talk; just some of her expression was like having a conversation with Kurt and once he had to stop himself from laughing by putting his hand to his mouth. Blaine had been watching too looking amused and when Kurt saw Blaine staring this time, he offered Blaine a smile. Blaine smiled back and this time it reached his eyes.

One day in English Mercedes and Blaine had a battling war in front of their peers debating against the character of Mr Darcy in Pride & Prejudice as though they made up their own game – who can make Kurt smile the most. Since Kurt didn't talk, Mercedes was reading Kurt's notes aloud giving his voice an opinion, and the only one that seemed to know that it was his work was Blaine as Blaine was watching Kurt while Mercedes spoke. He was searching Kurt's face. Kurt's face was flushing as some people rolled their eyes or snickered thinking Kurt's nerdish habits were rubbing of Mercedes. Mercedes had a loud voice and wasn't afraid what people thought as she went on. She had been going on about her view of the characters in Pride and Prejudice.

"In public Mr Darcy's appearance and manners are not quite what it seems. If someone were to invite Mr Darcy to dinner for example, I would not be surprised if he refused to speak to anyone. Whilst he may be generous and kind in some instances, he also holds grudges and is too quick to judge, so I ask you - which of those personalities is the real Mr Darcy or is Mr Darcy just holding a mask to his face for society?"

She grinned down at Kurt as she had been standing and sat back down when Mr Schue began clapping.

"You have a good point Mercedes, I don't think anyone has quite put his character in that view," Mr Schue nodded his approval but then Blaine stood up and spoke "Mr Schue if I may, whilst Mercedes has a reasonable debate on Mr Darcy's behaviour, we shouldn't forget that Mr Darcy is still a gentleman. He is devoted to his sister, cares about his estate and talents and is generally a pretty upstanding member of society,"

Some students were staring at him in awe like they couldn't quite believe one of the popular kids actually read the book. He continued and although others might think he was looking at Mercedes to give his point, Kurt knew he was reading to him. He had the same light in his eyes there was the sam emotion behind his voice like when they had been kids reading on Kurt's bed "I have quoted one of Mr Darcy's conversations so you'd understand what I mean. Here he says" Blaine got his throat ready to read and stared at the words on his paper.

"In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." Blaine's eyes looked at Kurt and Kurt could feel his ears burn.

Blaine continued to back his argument "Elizabeth's astonishment was beyond expression. She stared, coloured, doubted, and was silent. This he considered sufficient encouragement, and the avowal of all that he felt and had long felt for her, immediately followed. He spoke well, but there were feelings besides those of the heart to be detailed, and he was not more eloquent on the subject of tenderness than of pride. His sense of her inferiority," He looked to Kurt again as though trying to give him a hint of what he was feeling and added "—of its being a degradation—of the family obstacles which judgment had always opposed to inclination, were dwelt on with a warmth which seemed due to the consequence he was wounding, but was very unlikely to recommend his suit. Mr Darcy's proposal may have been rejected but this was the mark in the novel that made a turning point. He put his feelings on the line, and this shows that even though Mr Darcy can be an asshole at times in public as Mercedes put in more kindly" That got some students laughing and even Kurt bite his lip to hide a smile "he is still kind, generous even and can overcome pride," Blaine sat back down and the bell rang.

"Well that was interesting, thank you Blaine, Mercedes…it looks like you two will be prepared for our next assignment," This was only to warm you all up to what is expected. I'm very impressed you've read the book already, I'll explain the assignment next class, for now enjoy the rest of your day,"

Mercedes grinned at Kurt and winked. She leaned over and whispered "I think your man has a point," Kurt hid his face in his hands embarrassed and Mercedes laughed. She put an arm through his and walked him to his next class daring anyone to shove him and she'll give them hell.

At lunch they read Kurt's bridal magazines and Kurt smiled every now and then when she made a critic about a particular outfit or design. One day she brought Vogue and Kurt's eyes had lit up so much that she brought a new Vogue everyday from that point. Kurt didn't see Blaine much for the rest of the week. It was Monday morning before Kurt saw Blaine again.

Kurt sat in his usual seat in the back, and only looked up when he saw Blaine walking in. He was in his Cheerio uniform as usual, had his hair gelled back but not completely like a helmet and Quinn was on his arm smiling widely. He'd be smiling too if he got to be on Blaine's arm. Blaine's eyes searched the room and found Kurt looking at him. Blaine smiled and Kurt smiled back.

He turned his attention to Mr Schue like the whole school body expected the nerd to do when Mercedes sat next to him and saying hello. Kurt nodded back. Mr Schue turned around and gave him a smile when he saw him looking up expectantly. Most of the students were on their phones under the desk chatting with students in other classes and unlike other teachers he didn't care, he believed that those who listened and did what he asked of them benefited and those that didn't, well that was their choice, but it was not something he was going to force on students. Blaine was chatting away with the Cheerios about their next performance. Kurt could hear the tiredness in his voice and wondered why he went if he was always pushed so hard by Sue Sylvester.

"I just think the routine is insane," Blaine was telling Quinn who nodded "I mean a cannon? What does she think she's going to achieve other than a student's death? It's not fair for Brittany, just because she's slower than most of the school body,"

"Yeah and not only that she wants a ring of fire," Santana who Kurt liked to call Satan added. Santana usually just painted her nails in class but today she actually had her book out for once. Quinn shook her head "Not just a ring of fire, she wants several. She needs to be stopped,"

"Class can I have your presence please? As fascinating as Sue Sylvester next stunt is, I'm sure it won't help you with this next assignment, although if you want a reference of complaint, I'm more than happy to chip in,"

Everybody knows Will and Sue have a high dislike or each other, so there were a few giggles around the room as the Cheerios grinned in understanding.

Not only was Mr Schue a great teacher, even if his wardrobe seems to onlyobtain vests (Kurt was staring with a frown at another classic example, he nudged Mercedes, and she saw his eyes going to his clothes and she too groaned in understanding) Mercedes shook her head. He did however always know how to get on the students sides. The Cheerios grinned and nodded at him "Sorry Mr Schue, but that'd be great," Blaine spoke up and Quinn and Santana nodded in agreement.

"Now, this year's curriculum is going to be a little bit different but I think you'll be up to it thanks to Mercedes and Blaine's little debate last week. It requires students to work in pairs, because as you all know Jane Austen's work can be kind of heavy and this assignment requires you all to analyse it in great detail," Students groaned but Kurt had a smile on his face. They had already done Shakespeare so he was ready for something less gruesome and more dramatic in the romance department. "I'm going to pick out a name in a hat, and as I call out your names you'll be sitting next to that person throughout the year. If you have any complaints, I want you to come see me personally. I will not tolerate bullying in the classroom okay?" Students nodded eagerly wanting this to be done with.

"Finn Hudson," He called. Finn didn't sit near Kurt so Kurt stared over the room at his brother who gave him a smile as though expecting it to be him.

Mr Schue read the next name "Quinn Fabray," Surprised Kurt watched Finn's reaction. He was squirming in his seat a little. Quinn reluctantly left Blaine's table to walk over to her former friend's seat. Finn didn't even look at Quinn as she silently sat down with a frown.

"Mercedes Jones," Will Schuester called. Please be him he thought He really wanted to work with his new friend but then Will read out "Rachel Berry," Kurt heard Mercedes groan quite loudly and hid a laugh between his hand. She looked at Kurt sadly and he shrugged nodding her to go sit with her. You couldn't argue with the hat.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt braced himself. He expected it to be Azimio or Karofsky knowing his luck.

"Blaine Anderson," Schuester called out. Wait what?

Stunned Kurt blinked. Did he hear that right? He looked to Blaine.

"You can't do that," Quinn shouted and suddenly all eyes were on her as Kurt felt his face heat up with humiliation.

"Quinn," Mr Schue interrupted but Quinn was shouting now "You can't force people to work with people they don't want to work with! I don't care what the curriculum says, you don't do that in real life, why should we do that now, he's a loser, and I'm Blaine's girlfriend! It isn't fair,"

"Hey don't talk about my brother like that, he's not a loser" Finn snapped. "You were his friend once Lucy,"

There was an uproar and students were trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "Alright everybody calm down!" Mr Schue demanded.

Kurt felt himself wanting to disappear. He tried to appear smaller if that was even possible. Mercedes was glaring at Quinn so hard, if looks could set fire the whole school would be burned down. Seriously though he would have thought Quinn would be happy to be sitting next to her old friend again. Why was she so mean now?

He could hear someone stand up and realised it was Blaine when he began talking in a voice just as loud that some students cringed "You know what Quinn? I've had enough with your bossy and rude attitude, how dare you call Kurt a loser? He's done nothing to you. Absolutely nothing, so how dare you. I was more than happy to work with Kurt before you opened you're big mouth, and Finn's right we were friends once or have you forgotten? You might be afraid to admit because of your precious reputation" Blaine imitated the reputation part but then looked at Kurt "But I'm not. Oh and Quinn? I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore, find someone else to boss around. It's fine Mr Schue, I'm happy to work with Kurt," he was getting his stuff in an angry manner, and he shuffled his way through students to sit next to Kurt's table. Nobody said anything except a few whispers until Mr Schue cleared his throat…

"Um…right okay…thank you Blaine. Now Brittany, you'll be going with ….Santana…"

Kurt wasn't sure if he should look at Blaine's face, afraid of what he'll see there. Resentment? Anger? Hurt? Blaine sat down and shuffled his seat closer to Kurt. He leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear "I'm sorry," Kurt took a chance to look at Blaine. Blaine looked red in the face, flushed and embarressed about Quinn's outburts and his own for that matter, and he found Kurt's hand under the table. Kurt let Blaine squeeze his hand.

Kurt's world started to look a little brighter.


	5. Chapter 5

_Can we study at your place every Saturday? - B_

Kurt was staring at the little paper on his desk for the last 20 minutes, not sure how to answer. Blaine just straight out asked what he had been wondering. He really wanted to say yes, and he looked at Quinn who was still looking very upset, furious actually, and he looked at Blaine who seemed content where he was. Blaine was currently writing everything Mr Schue was saying, and didn't seem to mind Kurt was taking his time answering. Why did he listen to Quinn anyway? She was never nice to him, and Blaine needed someone who cared about him, even if just as a friend. Kurt wanted to be there for him like he had been there for Kurt as a child.

Kurt got his pen and hesitated slightly but then he looked at Blaine again and realised he really did want Blaine back in his life. Having Blaine come over would be a start.

 _Yeah, that sounds good to me, if you're okay with it. I don't want to interfere with your schedule – K_

He shoved the paper over to Blaine's side when Mr Schue had his attention to the board. Blaine didn't even wait to pick it up as he looked at Kurt's answer and smiled. That little smile was so worth it. Kurt watched from the side of his eye as Blaine got his pen and quickly scribbled his reply before shoving it back to Kurt's side. His eyes went back to the paper that had landed on his desk.

 _My schedule can fit you in don't worry. I'm more than okay with it, 3:00pm? (Will your dad still talk to me?) - B_

Kurt felt his heart do a little skip. He waited because Mr Schue was talking to the class again and then there was Emma Pillsbury at the door so Mr Schue went over to discuss something with her.

While Kurt was reading Blaine's writing, he could feel Blaine watching him as he answered.

 _3:00pm is fine, and yes of course, he will. He doesn't know I don't talk at school though- K_

Blaine was frowning as he read Kurt's response and looked to Kurt slightly. Blaine must be disappointed in him for not telling his dad, he realised and frowned himself at how bad that had sounded. He started to fidget with his hands as he thought about what he was going to say next.

 _He doesn't know? I can see you looking worried over there about what my answer will be. Stop worrying, I'm just concerned Kurt. I don't want to be insensitive but what happened? Why did you stop talking? You have a beautiful voice. You brought the house down with your singing too remember? I won't say anything to him. I'd really like to be friends again, and I don't want to frighten you away by asking you too many questions about it so if you don't want to answer me that's okay, just …I hope I don't frighten you away -B_

Kurt really wanted that too, actually he felt pretty bad for how he had treated Blaine, and sort of not giving him a clear understanding of what was going on. Blaine should have at least gotten that from Kurt.

 _You don't frighten me, can I tell you when you come over? You were always my friend. I know I ignored your emails and everything. I'm sorry. I heard you say to Quinn (I wasn't trying to eavesdrop I swear) I still matter to you, you matter to me too…that's never changed, I'm sorry I made you think otherwise, and I'm okay with telling you, but I don't want you to get in trouble - K_

Blaine glanced at Kurt with understanding eyes and a sympathetic smile "It's okay, and of course you can tell me later, I just want to know what happened but I don't want to push you either," He whispered and Kurt shook his head looking like he wanted to disagree but Blaine beat him to it. Mr Schue was talking so he was being quiet.

"It's not your fault Kurt. I haven't been there for you either…and I regret that every day. I'd like to be there for you now though if you let me, what do you mean get me in trouble?" Mr Schue was still going on about the assignment even though he already given every body an explanation through a piece of paper and extra information on the chalkboard. Why teachers did that, Kurt would never understand. Blaine nudged the paper further to Kurt, gesturing him to answer on the paper again.

 _I mean about Quinn? Your friends on the Cheerios? Football team? They don't like me very much, they won't treat you kindly if you hang out with me again- K_

Or at all, Kurt thought silently when he mentioned they didn't like him.

Blaine rolled his eyes as his question.

 _Well Quinn is an evil manipulative witch. A nightmare to date, and as far as I'm concerned she's not the same girl we used to hang out with as a kid, besides she called you a loser, and I will NOT hangout with anybody let alone date someone who calls you that. Also don't worry about me. I can handle my friends, if you even call them that in the first place. I am not letting you out of my sight again, so get used to me, they can try pull me away if they want, but I'll just keep coming back. I didn't try hard enough at the beginning, you were my best friend, and I've missed you every day, you have no idea how much so Kurt- B_

Surprised by Blaine's description of Quinn, Kurt giggled and Blaine laughed as well as he shook his head "I shouldn't say that about her but it's true, and those people I hang out with are alright, Santana can be mean but they're really just immature to be honest," He cringed but Kurt just grinned as he responded. _She's definitely changed, and it's okay. You did try. You wrote me an email every day for a year. I was the one who ruined things. You don't have to be perfect all the time– K_

Kurt was worried the last part was too much as he put his paper over to Blaine's table again. Kurt noticed Quinn was actually talking to Finn from her side of the room, which was interesting. He felt sorry for his brother though.

 _Yeah well, not all of us can be Kurt Hummel ;) and you didn't ruin things, were here now aren't we? – B_

Yep, Blaine Anderson was definitely going to be the death of him.

 _I suppose that's true also I miss your bowties – K_

 _I still have them. Maybe I'll wear one on Saturday. I missed you – B_

 _I missed you too. I just texted dad, he wants you over for dinner – K_

"Oh god," Blaine looked nervously at Kurt "He's going to kill me isn't he? You know when I was little, his looks terrified me,"

Kurt shook his head and showed Blaine his father's response.

 **Hey ask him over for dinner, I miss the kid. Don't tell him I said that though, Carole almost demanded we have him over too when I told her– Burt**

Blaine laughed and this time a bit too loudly as Mr Schue and a few students were giving them looks.

"In this essay I want every group to analyse 6 important moments in Pride & Prejudice, you can base them on characters behaviours, time and place or setting, and I expect you and your partner to half the work, so that it's equal, if I hear that someone isn't putting in their effort, I will take that away from that's person's grade, but it will not affect the person who did do the work," Kurt and Blaine managed to hear that part, but their assignment paper had everything they needed to know anyway so Kurt wasn't worried that they'd been mostly busy communicating.

The bell rang and Kurt was disappointed. He had been enjoying that class.

Blaine didn't appear in a hurry too leave either. "I look forward to this," Blaine admitted and Kurt nodded. "Actually I haven't been this excited since I found out RENT was playing live in a local theatre in the next 3 weeks," Kurt grinned then and nodded once more. Blaine stopped Kurt before he walked out of the classroom not noticing the small smile on Mercedes's face as she let Rachel drag her out of the classroom. Her eyes had been watching Kurt, worried, but her friend seemed okay. Finn was dealing with Quinn who was complaining about the amount of workload they had to do, glancing at Blaine angrily for breaking up with her in the middle of class before continuing to walk with Finn as they walked out and they were eventually left alone.

"I'm really sorry Kurt," Blaine said once nobody was there.

Kurt looked around and noticed only Mr Schue was still at his desk, everybody had definately gone. He immediately flung himself into Blaine's arms who made an oof sound as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's body. "Shhh, It's okay,"

"We're okay" Blaine repeated as he rubbed Kurt's back, he hugged Kurt almost squeezing him as he basically shed a happy tear "We're gonna be okay,"

Blaine wiped Kurt's tears. "Will you respond to my email if I write you?" Blaine asked and Kurt smiled. Blaine laughed "I take that as a yes?" Kurt nodded immediately and hugged Blaine again. "Yeah I know, I know we're okay…come on, I'll buy you lunch,"

Kurt shook his head.

"I know you don't eat lunch in the cafeteria, I'll eat it wherever you go," Blaine added upon Kurt's worried face. Kurt thought about that because nobody knew his lunch spot except Mercedes. Mercedes already seemed okay with Blaine so Kurt nodded at that and allowed Blaine to walk him out.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt hadn't thought about the actual part of being in the cafeteria surrounded by many people who will no doubt see them together and gossip. Especially if Blaine buy's him lunch. As though sensing his fear Blaine stops "Do you want to wait here and I'll get the food?" Kurt tilted his head with a sort of expression on it and Blaine chuckled at that "Trust me I know what you like, and then you can show me the mysterious place where you eat,"

Kurt raises a delicate eyebrow at that because exactly how does he know that?

"You're not the only one that likes to stare at people when you think they're not watching," and then Blaine winks, and Kurt's surprised he didn't faint at that news, because _WHAT WAS THAT?_ Was Blaine flirting? Blaine liked girl's right? Or was Blaine just being Blaine?

Blaine gestured to Kurt that he was going in to the cafeteria and he made a hand sign as though to say 'stay there' "Wait here I won't be a gippy," Kurt snorted at that smiling to himself as Blaine walked through people to the food line. Yeah, he was just being Blaine, but still. Kurt wouldn't have him any other way.

"Having lunch without me ha?" Kurt jumped in shock to see Mercedes behind him grinning at him like she knew what he was up to and he smiled at her. She laughed as he turned pink in the cheeks "Don't worry I was just about to come get you after I finally managed to get away from Rachel, but when I heard Blaine say he'll buy you lunch I figured I'd find you here, I'm glad he's being nice too you, I'll join you tomorrow instead if he isn't there maybe? Give you two some privacy for now?" Mercedes offered and Kurt smiled again surprising her by putting a hand on her shoulder looking around slightly to see if anyone was nearby, it appeared to be vacant for now, just some people down the hallway at their lockers and so he whispered with great emotion as he looked at his friend "Thanks Mercedes,"

He had to wet his lips because he hadn't spoken since being at home.

Eyes widening she opened her mouth but then closed it & rolled her eyes "Come here you," she requested putting an arm out. Kurt allowed Mercedes to hug him - but not quite as long as Blaine and she patted his arm before detaching herself "I'm going to see if they still got some tots left, will you be alright?"

Kurt nodded again. That had taken a lot of effort alone to say those words aloud. At home, it was okay. He felt comfortable, but here? He felt he stuck out like a sore thumb, so that's why he didn't talk. He understood what Blaine meant, and he was good at singing, but when he talked, his voice was high and stood out too much. He was waiting by the door that lead outside to the hallway as he looked to Blaine in the line he could see Blaine was getting served. He wouldn't have to wait long by himself. Quinn brushed past him after Mercedes went inside, not even apologising for making him drop his books. He sighed, maybe she was just angry that he had been the cause of her break up with Blaine. Or maybe she was just mean. Kurt didn't know.

It wasn't even a minute after he picked up his books and held them tightly in his hands that a slushie was thrown in his face. Kurt didn't even blink because he was used to it, but he felt like screaming at the cruelty of it all. He already gotten one that morning. It was frustrating trying to dress the way he liked dressing & keep clean at the same time. He wiped the syrup from his eyes when hearing footsteps behind him. Kurt could just make out Blaine's hips swaying in his cheerio uniform, and also because Blaine was the only Cheerio who didn't wear any socks, since he couldn't see well and he was walking towards him holding a brown paper bag of what Kurt figured to be there lunch, happily talking away.

"Hey Kurt, I got the lunch you ready to g … oh my god," Blaine stopped moving & eyes roamed over his soaked body. Kurt was embarrassed now because Baine hadn't seen him slushied before today. Kurt always made sure of it.

Blaine was furious as he looked at Kurt "Who the hell did this to you?"

Some students shook their heads as though scared by Blaine's anger and he looked around demanding to know & Kurt tried to grab his arm to drag him away but Blaine sighted Karofsky high five Azimio and he went in a rage.

Karofsky mentioned Kurt's name "Hummel.." And Blaine lost it. He shoved their lunch in Kurt's hands who only just managed to hold on to it whilst also holding onto his books that were now stained with red slushie. Kurt was smart enough to put covers on his books so when he went to the bathroom he could just wipe it off with a wet paper towel.

Kurt winced as he basically ran to them "You fucking asshole," Blaine shouted as he shoved Karofsky against the nearest wall and he was surprisingly strong for his small frame. Kurt had been worried that Blaine would be attacked but Blaine was the one shoving him again using his arm strength against his neck to hold Karofsky up against the wall almost choking him as Azimio interfered "What the hell man? You're supposed to be one of us,"

Karofsky choked under Blaine's arm as he spat "Kurt's the school freak, why the hell are you sticking up for him?"

"The only freak around here is you," Blaine pushed him further against the wall. "Kurt didn't ask to be called any of that, he didn't ask to be treated the way he's treated by you idiots," He sneered and Karofsky rolled his eyes

Kurt really wanted to go in there & grab Blaine again but he was frightened.

"Now I'm going to ask you both kindly to leave Kurt alone or I'll make sure you regret it, are we clear? Or maybe I'll just have to tell Coach Bieste what I saw you doing in the locker room," Blaine dropped Karofsky like he was a doll and began walking his way out trying to restrain himself from getting into a fight

"What's up his ass?" Kurt could hear Karofsky say in the cafeteria.

"Maybe it's Kurt's dick," Azimio replied.

"I can fucking believe that actually," Karofsky muttered and Kurt's blood ran cold. "Let's get some lunch Z I'm starving, we'll deal with him later"

Blaine either didn't hear or pretended not to hear. Blaine's ears we're red with anger. He was breathing heavily when he returned to Kurt and gestured him to continue walking away

"Come on let's get you cleaned up,"

Kurt followed without a word and Blaine guided him to the bathroom. "I should have known not to leave you even for a second," Kurt looked surprised as Blaine continued to clean him off. "Lean your head over the sink, I'll rinse your hair out,"

Kurt trusted Blaine so he did as he was told. Having Blaine touch his hair and rinse it with water felt really soothing actually. "You know I've been watching you, trying to keep an eye out for you especially when we weren't communicating, I worried about you all the time,"

Blaine's fingers were gentle as they went through his brown hair.

Kurt listened and was glad Blaine couldn't see his face as a tear escaped.

He heard Blaine sighed. "Why can't you get a break for once hmm? If it wasn't enough what you had to go through as kid, you have to deal with this shit, it's not fair,"

Kurt was surprised by Blaine's anger about it and the swear word because Blaine rarely swears. In fact Kurt was pretty sure today was the first time he heard Blaine swear, and that was twice. He looked at Kurt in the mirror as he helped his friend.

"You know what? We're skipping school today,"

Kurt shot his head up water flinging everywhere from his wet hair as he shook his head at Blaine mischievous look. Blaine just kept challenging Kurt with his own expressions by leaning down close enough that If Kurt moved 2 inches he could kiss Blaine, he was barely keeping it together.

"Yes yes yes.. You haven't had a day off since freshman year Kurt. Show them! Show them you're not the school nerd they make you out to be, even though that's not a bad thing. I think you deserve it, and to be honest i don't think i can handle being in the same room as Quinn today and I have cheerio practice for an hour after lunch. You know Sue sylvester made a kid finish the routine even though they had vomited because they'd had been so sick? The kid had turned up anyway because she was afraid what Sue would do if she hadn't,"

Kurt was shaking his head in disbelief as Blaine dried his hair and watched him in the sink's mirror. "I know, it's insane. I kind of wish I wasn't on Cheerios you know? I miss the days where I got to just went home and did my homework & that was it. No parties, no crazy reputation thing to keep up in school, and most of all I miss being with you, you were the highlight of my day,"

Kurt was feeling flushed now and Blaine kissed his cheek after finishing just like in second grade except he lingered there a bit longer. Kurt was watching Blaine close his eyes as he did so in the mirror. Kurt bit his lip & Blaine straightened up again before going to grab a towel nearby the showers to dry Kurt's hair.

"Please, will you skip school with me? We have exactly 10 minutes to get out if here before class starts, you have French after & I know how good you are at that,"

Blaine waited as Kurt thought about it but then nodded. Blaine beamed "great, come on. I know a shortcut, and forget lunch I can get us something better,"

Blaine grabbed his hand and they took off avoiding teachers and certain offices. How Blaine knew this Kurt wanted to know but he followed regardless and was enjoying the fresh air as they ran to what appeared to be Blaine's car. "My mum gave it to me for my birthday when she noticed I was going out all the time, she wanted me to be safe and learn about being a designated driver. Kurt meet Velveteen,"

Kurt stared in awe at the recognition of the name. His eyes watered and he smiled "Hi Velveteen," he whispered and stunned Blaine turned to him with a look of amazement and then a broad smile appeared on his face. He opened the door for Kurt and Kurt got in watching as Blaine walked over to the drivers seat.

"Buckle up," Blaine ordered and drove them out of the school.

Blaine sang Teenage dream in the car as they drove to wherever Blaine was taking them. Kurt smiled because Blaine sounded just as dreamy as he remembered. At stop signs Blaine looked to him while he sang and Kurt didn't even think as he laughed. Blaine looked thrilled at that and continued to sing with a little too much enthusiasm that some people in cars near them eyed them with annoyance on their faces.

Kurt was smiling for a long time that his cheeks hurt. They arrived at a coffee shop called the Lima Bean and Blaine turned off the car in the carpark and let Kurt out. "After you kind sir," He said when opening the door for Kurt.

Kurt smiled again and let his friend grab his hand and walk him inside.

"The good thing about this place, they don't care who orders from them. So long as you do order from them, they're happy, so don't worry about them asking why were not in school" Blaine told before they reached the door. "Do you drink coffee?" Blaine asked as they went inside and Kurt nodded.

Blaine was carefully looking at the menu before nodding "I think I know what to get you, take a seat, I'll join you after I order,"

Kurt took a seat near the heater in the back because it was a chilly day and Kurt was still a bit cold from the slushie even though he was clean now.

Washing his hair made it even more colder too. He admired Blaine's handsome face as he ordered at the counter and then turned to smile at Kurt when he saw him looking. Kurt was s happy that Blaine was his friend again, he started to hum.

He didn't realise he was humming until Blaine came over with their coffee and food. "If you sound like that when you're humming, your voice must be even more magical than what I remember when you're singing,"

Blaine handed Kurt a blueberry muffin, he had one his own and Kurt took a delicate sip from his cup of coffee that he ordered and his eyes widened in surprise. Blaine did know his order. He moaned in pleasure and Blaine grinned "I take it I was right?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered and Blaine smiled at him while he ate bits of his muffin and watched Kurt with an unreadable face.

Kurt was enjoying his food he'd have to say and Blaine's company. Blaine was telling him stories from Cheerios practise and then stories about Football too and how hard it was because he was so short at first he had gotten tackled so much that Blaine decided to do boxing to stop himself from struggling all the time against big guys.

"They're really hard to push off,"

Well that explained how he managed to hold Karofsky against the wall when the boy was twice his size.

"Here I am rambling away again probably boring you to tears. What about you? I noticed you seemed to have made a friend with Mercedes Jones. She's quite the diva. She joined Cheerios for about a week before she dropped out you know? Sue was annoyed because she had a power voice, and we could have won a few more competitions with her but Mercedes told me Sue wanted her to lose weight, and she couldn't do it. She liked her body, and I respect that,"

Kurt was happy to hear that and his eyes were kind as he listened to Blaine.

"She's good to you right?" Blaine asked and Kurt bobbed his head up and down and then whispered "She's …my first real first friend since you and Finn,"

Blaine was about to drink his coffee when he heard that and stopped mid air, putting the coffee down. He reached his hand over the table and grabbed Kurt's squeezing it gently.

After their lunch Blaine drove them a bit further out and Kurt was wondering where they were going when they stopped in front of a themepark.

Blaine grinned at Kurt "How good are you at rollercoasters?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he actually clapped his hands with excitement and Blaine laughed. "I take it you love a thrill, come on," Blaine grabbed his hand and they rushed to the entrance so Blaine could buy them tickets.

Blaine took him to a few simple roller coasters first because after their lunch Blaine didn't want Kurt to get sick. Afterwards he bought him fairy floss and Kurt was sharing it when Blaine pointed to the house of horrors and grinned at Kurt "Let's check this out."

They got lost at one stage in the house of horrors which appeared to be a maze. They separated when there were two exits and Blaine suggested they separate and see which one is the actual exit. Kurt had hesitated at first but didn't want to seem like a whimp. The maze had people dressed up as evil characters from horror shows with chainsaws and knives and other horrible equipment and Kurt was a little bit frightened by all the mirrors and no way out whilst getting jumped at in every corner. He was terrified.

"Blaine!" He shouted worried. He wasn't having any luck finding a door, he just kept getting jumped at and he was scared. The mirrors confused him, and he felt a little claustrophobic, he really didn't want to get left behind here… "Blaine!" Kurt called again in worry when someone jumped at him laughing evilly he screamed and then he heard Blaine shout back "It's okay Kurt," Kurt's heart was pounding and he was sobbing."You're okay, just keep walking left I think it'll join onto my pathway okay, just keep going,"

Kurt did as Blaine asked but another person with a white mask jumped at him with a long chain thrashing it like he was going to put it over Kurt's neck and strangle him. Kurt screamed and then sobbed "Blaine!" Blaine stuck a hand out of nowhere and Kurt grabbed onto it like a lifeline looking frightened. "Shh, I've got you," Kurt was crying openly as Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his hair. He yelled at the next character who tried to grab Blaine's arm and pull him from Kurt. Kurt clung to him and buried his head in Blaine's side and Blaine rubbed his shoulder up and down. "Shhh, look I can see a door not far from here, were almost there,"

There was a guy wearing make up who stood by the door and he grinned evilly at them as he opened the door. They were finally let out into fresh air and Blaine hugged Kurt tightly "Come here," Blaine kissed his forehead as his friend cried "You're okay. Hey…you're shaking," Blaine kissed his cheek and then his nose and then hugged Kurt "I'm sorry, that one was awful," Kurt nodded as he sobbed and Blaine patted his back "Shh…you're okay. How about we go on the Ferris wheel instead?" Kurt hiccupped nodding carefully as Blaine handed him a tissue to wipe his eyes. Blaine continued to apologise because Kurt was breathing heavilly and looked red eyed from crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

Kurt took a shaky breathe and smiled through his tears, "I think I'm okay now," Blaine searched his face worried "You sure?" Kurt nodded and they went to the ferris wheel. "

When they lined up Blaine put an arm around Kurt's shoulders because Kurt was still looking far too distraught from the house of horrors and so Blaine began to talk to take his mind of it.

"You know the Ferris Wheel was invented in 1893 by George Washington Gale Ferris. Jr?"

Kurt shook his head dumbfounded by Blaine's knowledge as he added "I like looking up random facts, I'm surprised they don't call me the school nerd to be honest, and I'm pretty sure I read more than you," He winked and Kurt giggled as he shook his head in disagreement "Do not,"

"Do too,"

When they got almost to the top of the Ferris Wheel Kurt felt a wave of courage fill him as he looked at Blaine. It was almost the afternoon and the afternoon air was calming Kurt despite feeling somewhat cold. Blaine looked back like he couldn't get enough of his friend.

"Blaine…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you,"

Blaine's eyes were searching Kurt's. "You're welcome,"

Kurt was having such a good day, and he did felt like a bit of a rebel for skipping school. He hadn't even bothered to check his phone as Blaine said they should get back. Kurt looked at the time and realised it was 5pm already and he frowned.

How did the time go by so quickly? They had left about 12ish.

Before Blaine took him home he hugged Kurt and gave him the teddy bear that he had won for Kurt after one of the rides.

"I think you should name him Big Bun," Blaine suggested. Kurt groaned and Blaine laughed "What, I think it's a cute name,"

Kurt shoved him playfully and shook his head giggling.

"I had a good day," Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled as he opened Kurt's side for him.

When he got in the car he replied "I had the best day,"

Once again Kurt listened as Blaine burst out into song on the drive back. He stopped smiling when they reached his house and saw his dad waiting outside the front looking pale and angry.

He saw Blaine and he growled not even giving Kurt a chance to get out of the car as he demanded "Where the hell have you been!"

….

 **UH OH ...  
**

 **DON'T KILL ME FOR THE CLIFFHANGER, REVIEW & I MIGHT UPDATE QUICKER ;)**

 **Also, I am reading your reviews - Thank you Sweetattimes - I always wanted someone to continue writing this myself so I know what you mean!**

 **And Gleeful Darren Criss FAn thank you for continuing to read this and review :)**

 **pkhoodle - Blaine may seem oblivious, but there's a lot more than meets the eye :p Glad you think so though and yes Quinn is the queen B, but keep some hope for her yet.**

 **THANK YOU**

 **I still need to go back and edit some chapters, but I'm getting there !**

 **Also that house of horrors was actually from my own experience. It was in Queensland and I was on holidays, they actually called it 'the freezer' and it was SCARY AS !**

 **I literally cried.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt was about to open his mouth but his dad cut him off "Get inside NOW,"

Kurt took a glance at Blaine with sorry eyes who just nodded for him to do as he said and then turned to Kurt's father "Mr.."

Burt held a hand up, and spoke through clenched teeth "I didn't ask you to speak. Who the hell do you think you are? I get a call from Kurt's brother telling me he's missing in class, and then he can't find him after school either. We go to the school to check as well, and he's not there. Principal Figgins tells us all we can do is wait for 24 hours, I'm not good with waiting. Here I am worried sick somethings happened to him. It's 8 o'clock at night ON A SCHOOL NIGHT, and you think this is okay? I don't care who the hell you think you are. I don't ever want to see you on my property again! If you ever so much as set foot here, you'll be sure to meet with my rifle!"

"Dad!" Kurt hadn't quite gotten out of the car yet as he was angry at his father for how he was talking to Blaine "You can't do that, he's.." Kurt was going to continue but Burt opened Kurt's passenger door and basically yanked Kurt out who whimpered from the impact. Blaine had a protective arm shoot out to stop Burt from hurting Kurt too much but at the same time trying to calm him down "Mr Hummel please don't be mad at Kurt, this isn't his fault,"

"I thought I asked you to leave," Burt fumed and at all the noise Carole came out and went to hug a miserable looking Kurt "Oh Kurt we were so worried,"

"I'm sorry," Kurt was more calmer with Carole because she at least didn't treat him like a criminal or Blaine for that matter who was doing as he was told. He looked at Kurt sadly and Kurt felt his heart break. "I didn't mean to make you worry, he didn't mean it either,"

When Kurt turned to Burt with tears in his eyes. Surprised by the tears Burt dropped his guard a little and sighed heavily staring at his son with authority still present.

"Kurt you can't just skip school not tell anyone, worry the hell out of Finn and us and not expect there to be any consequences, you're grounded, and you're not to see or talk to that boy at school again for the rest of the month. You hear me? If I so much as hear that you are even in the same hallway as him. I'll take away your TV as well as your computer, and phone, but for now it'll be just your computer and phone, because you're grounded,"

Kurt pushed past his father and stormed inside the house. Finn saw him and was going to hug him hello looking stressed and relieved at the same time "Kurt!" But Kurt ran to his room and shut the door sobbing on the way. He had been having such a good afternoon. Sure what he did was wrong, but…Blaine just wanted him to be happy.

He couldn't even communicate with Mercedes. He ate so much food at the theme park and at the Lima Bean so Kurt didn't even bother going down for dinner.

He could hear Burt & Carole talking outside as he lay on his bed and hugged his toy that he decided to call Big bun after all. Blaine had been the one to offer the option. "Don't you think you're being a little harsh on him? He obviously found friends with the boy and Finn said he's pretty close with Mercedes, taking away his phone will make him crawl even more inside the shell he's already in,"

"We can't just let him run wild Carole. Giving him the phone gives him access to rebellious ideas. They might tell him to try sneak out the window or something. I'm not taking away the phone forever, it's just a month, Kurt will be fine. He had me worried sick Carole, I thought he was in danger,"

Kurt felt slightly guilty for that but still he was angry and wasn't going talk to his father just yet.

"Still I think it's too harsh especially since he hadn't had a bad day at school till today, and he's getting good grades too,"

Burt grunted something about it not being the same thing but sighed "Fine I'll reduce the grounding to 3 weeks, but don't push me for more than that, just because he's doing well now, doesn't mean that can't slip if he pulls a stunt like this again,"

"You make him sound like a criminal. Honey I know you love Kurt too death, but he's 14, he's allowed to make mistakes"

He was glad for Carole trying to talk sense into his over protective father.

Kurt was thankful that he had put Blaine's toy that he had won for him in his satchel. If Burt had seen that, he might have thrown it in the bin out of anger, but then Kurt sighed to himself shaking his head, even his dad wasn't that cruel, he was just upset, but so was he!

Burt had no right to treat Blaine that way. Blaine had made him happy, and they were English partners, he needed to come over.

Burt knocked on the door sounding hesitant as he asked "Kurt… you want any toast?"

Kurt didn't answer. He was still too upset.

He had a shower, thinking about Blaine and tears fell from his eyes as he washed himself. He already missed Blaine. He did his moisturising routine, got into his PJS, turned out the lights and hugged his Big Bun in bed while he sobbed. "It's not fair," He whispered to his teddy bear. He had decided to call it Big Bun since Blaine had mentioned it.

The next morning Kurt took his time getting ready for school. He didn't want to face his family just yet, he was still miserable but he was looking forward to at least seeing Mercedes.

Breakfast was awkward. Finn tried to make some light talk, and Carole was answering questions half-heartedly. Burt was watching as Kurt played with his food and barely had two bites.

"And get this mom, I'm partnered with Quinn of all people," Burt finally teared his eyes from his son's distraught face and looked at his step son "Whose Quinn?"

"Lucy," Carole filled in "She changed her name,"

"Yeah she's a bitch now," Finn said in the middle of taking a bite of his cereal.

"Finn!" Carole gasped "That isn't nice!"

"Oh sorry. She's a bitch now - mother,"

Burt looked disappointed by that news and Kurt just gave up wanting to eat anything and drank his milk instead. Even at 14 he liked his milk, especially sink his mother never used to really give it to him.

"And who are you partnered with sweetie?" Carole addressed Kurt who refused to make communication.

"Blaine," Finn answered. "Weird isn't it? I'm with Quinn and he's with Blaine, like it was fate or something,"

"Oh yeah Kurt mentioned that in one of his texts, did you invite him over for dinner kiddo?" Burt asked and shocked Kurt finally looked at his father furious. "Yes I did invite him to dinner, but I doubt he wants to come over now after you basically told him not to set foot on this property dad!"

"Wait…that was Blaine?" Burt looked confused and Kurt stood up angrily glaring at Burt

"Yes that was Blaine dad. That was the same Blaine who has the same honey-caramel eyes as when he was just a kid who came to visit me as much as he could. The same Blaine that couldn't wait to see me after I come back sick from hospital. That's the same Blaine that read me stories to try and make me feel better when my mother had left me to die. The same Blaine that stood up to bullies yesterday who were picking on me at school when everybody including Finn seemed oblivious to it all. It's the same Blaine who took me out yesterday because he just wanted to let me have a break for once and it's the same Blaine who you basically told never to set foot on our property again and who you refused to let me speak to all night, and he's probably feeling horrible right now when he all he wanted to do was help me,"

"I…" Burt appeared stunned and Carole looked a little upset at her husband as well as she looked at Kurt sympathetically. Kurt closed his eyes to stop himself from going on further. That was the most he had ever spoken at home and he could see he made his point clear.

"I really am not in the mood to have you tell me what a bad influence Blaine is on me now dad, I just want to go to school. Finn are you finished eating?"

They had told him that morning he wasn't allowed to go to school on his own for the next 3 weeks so Finn nodded not wanting to add anymore awkwardness as he grabbed his last piece of toast to eat on the way out. "Bye," He waved awkwardly and followed Kurt out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"You can use my phone to text Blaine what happened if you want?" Finn offered and Kurt sighed as they sat on the bus "I don't have his number mesmerised. Thank you though,"

"I'm sorry Kurt, I know it's my fault you're in trouble but I thought maybe you were in the dumpster somewhere & normally you get out okay so I panicked...I thought they might have really hurt you this time, and Mercedes was worried too she actually got me out of class to see if I had seen you, and then we called Burt because we couldn't find you anywhere and we thought you went home,"

Kurt felt instantly guilty for Mercedes, he can imagine his friend doing that but hang on "Wait...you know I get thrown in the dumpster?"

"Uh yeah… It's not like I can do anything about it though Kurt. Even if I did help you they'd go after me and then we'd both be screwed and…" If Kurt hadn't used all his anger that morning, he'd be yelling at Finn right now because that hurt.

"So you're telling me, you just stand there and watch them throw me into the dumpster, because you don't want the same thing happened to you? I can't believe you Finn! What about Freshman year where you promised you'd look out for me!"

"Well you didn't come to me and say you were having trouble! I figured you were okay. If it was to the point you got badly hurt I would have stopped it!" Finn cried out in frustration that Kurt didn't seem to understand how hard it was for Finn.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to tell dad. He's worried enough about me as it is. You do realise by then it would have been too late right? Just ...don't talk me anymore please I'm tired, I'm ANGRY and I'm hurt and I just want to stop thinking before class starts, because I'm sure I'll lose it and say something I regret," Finn shut up immediately and kept his eye forward as Kurt looked out the window.

He spotted Mercedes waiting for him as they reached the school and he felt awful. What if she hated him for making her worry for nothing?

"You didn't call or text me all night, do you know how scared I was? I couldn't sleep Kurt,"

"I'm sorry," Kurt said and she didn't appear to hear to hear as she went on with her hands on her hips, she was pointing at him and glaring and he felt even more horrible than he already did "I was so worried I skipped dinner, I never skip food Kurt. Never! Now you're here and it's like okay that's fine," She was being sarcastic now and Kurt cringed "That's fine, leave me in my panic mode and Finn don't you dare walk away! I told you to call me if Kurt came home!" Mercedes was yelling at Finn now who had indeed been trying to escape and would have successfully made it had she not turned on him. Kurt realised he hadn't seen Blaine yet and wondered if he got in trouble too,

He waited until Mercedes finished talking before having a say.

"Look Mercedes, I'm really sorry okay? I know I've made you upset, and I'm so sorry and I've made my family upset too, I don't know what else to say, except I'm sorry, and that I won't do it again,"

He had tears falling out now, from this morning, his dad, Finn's confession and now Mercedes it was too much. Mercedes sighed. She brought him in for a hug "I was worried Boo, one apology is enough. I'm not really mad, okay I am at Finn for not telling me," While hugging Kurt she made a point to glare at Finn who rubbed the back of his neck "but I was more worried than mad at you, just tell me next time you decide to skip school yeah? Maybe I would have joined you," Kurt laughed then and shook his head "No you wouldn't have, we skipped at lunch and I know how much you love your tots,"

"We?" Mercedes was curious now and Finn rolled his eyes "Blaine was with him, and I'm sorry too Mercedes. Burt and Carole were talking to me all night about what to do I hadn't really had a chance to look at any messages,"

"I'm still not speaking to you," Kurt growled at Finn, and then dragged Mercedes away who was demanding to know what happened with him and Blaine.

After hearing everything on the way to class Mercedes looked slightly impressed. "Okay, I forgive you. Also I like Blaine, and secondly Finn is a douchebag,"

"Yeah but he's my douchebag, I still love the guy, but I'm just mad at him for now," Kurt said shaking his head about Finn and she nodded in understanding. She had her arms linked with Kurt's and Kurt couldn't wait for English because that meant he had to sit with Blaine regardless, and he really wanted to know how Blaine was feeling after last night and to apologise for his dad.

He didn't see Blaine all day. He got shoved a couple of times, slushied 3 times and the fourth time Finn actually stood in front of the slushie and got hit for him which was a start, so Kurt hugged his brother and then helped him get cleaned in the bathroom. "Bloody hell that stings!" Finn was rubbing at his eyes and Kurt instructed him not to do that. "You'll make it worse,"

"I really am sorry Kurt. I'll be a better brother I promise,"

"You're already a great brother Finn, you're just…a bit of a jerk at school but you're proving me wrong now,"

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?'

"It's good to hear you talking again,"

Kurt smiled because he hadn't really noticed he'd been chatting away a bit more recently. He guessed it was because of Blaine and he shrugged "Thank you, I think?"

Mercedes walked with him every chance she could. Sometimes they had different classes so it wasn't always possible. She met with Kurt at her locker since they had lunch and she showed him the newest cover of Vogue and he clapped his hands excitedly. She laughed. "I'm so glad I found someone to share my love of Vogue, come on sugar let's go,"

Even though he enjoyed looking through the fashion magazine with Mercedes in the library, he couldn't help remember yesterday at the theme park. It had been so nice.

He told Mercedes about it when she asked if he was still on earth and then he hesitated and looked a bit scared as he looked at his friend. "You are adorable," Mercedes laughed shaking her head. "I can't believe you got grounded for that, I mean yeah it was not smart to not tell anybody, but it's pretty harmless now that I know everything,"

"Mercedes…I need to tell you something,"

Mercedes frowned at how serious he was being as she nodded "Yeah boo?"

"I…I …" How did one say this?

 _You can't love a boy_

Well he loved Mercedes kind of the same way…Maybe he was just confused?

"I love you," He told her. Surprised Mercedes eyes lit up, she was paying attention to him now rather than the Vogue magazine "I love you too Boo,"

He took a deep breathe because this was a lot harder than in the movies. He grabbed her hand and looked at her straight in the eyes, searching for something. Anything, to help him feel like how he feels with Blaine, and he realises maybe it's because he knows Blaine from the back of his hand. "No I mean…will you be my girlfriend?"

Shocked Mercedes stared as though she had been given a truck load of tots.

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I didn't know you liked me that way. To be honest I've had a crush on you since Freshman year," Mercedes admitted.

"Come here," She told and he moved his seat over to her side. Mercedes leaned over and hugged him. "I'd love to be your girlfriend Kurt, but is it okay if I think about this?" Kurt nodded, because that was better than a rejection.

Mercedes walked him to class and pecked him on the cheek before she left him to sit with Rachel, Blaine didn't turn up. Well at least not for another 10 minutes, and he had Kurt feeling terrified that he'd ruined things with him.

Blaine was at the door, looking like he'd run to school and he was panting when he entered "Sorry Mr Schue, Sue Sylvester made me stay behind," His eyes landed on Kurt's and he smiled and Kurt knew they were okay. He smiled back. "No problem Blaine, take a seat," Mr Schue gestured and Blaine did just that.

Blaine sat in the seat next to him and immediately got his book out and a pen and was about to write in the margin but Kurt already shoved a paper over to his side.

 _I'm so sorry about my dad, he shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Are you okay? – K_

Kurt paid attention to the board this time so Blaine would have time to answer.

 _It's okay. Don't apologise, he had a right to be mad at me. I shouldn't have caused you so much trouble, and I'm the one who should be asking if YOU were okay. I kept worrying last night when you didn't text me or anything really… – B_

Blaine handed it to Kurt under the desk, because it wasn't always easy to put it on the table next to you without Mr Schue seeing.

 _I'm fine, thank you. Dad still had no right to shout at you like that. I wasn't a loud to contact anyone, I'm officially grounded, he took away my computer and phone for the next 3 weeks –I'm not even supposed to be talking to you at school, but I'm hoping to change his mind about that when I go home - K_

 _That really blows, I'm so sorry. I'm glad were okay though, I kept worrying about it all night – B_

 _We definitely are okay. You made me really happy yesterday despite everything that happened afterwards, so thank you. – K_

"And don't forget this assignment is due in 2 months, so I want you all to use the time wisely," Mr Schue told the class and Blaine smiled at Kurt but then he frowned when he saw the next piece of paper, and Kurt wondered if he should have said anything at all.

"It was a nice afternoon wasn't it," Blaine agreed whispering as Kurt grinned back ignoring the evil looks Quinn was sending him. Then he realised he wanted to talk to Blaine about how he was feeling but he wasn't sure how to say it without straight out telling him he liked him, because it was wrong wasn't it? Blaine would see him as abnormal and Kurt didn't want to lose Blaine.

 _Blaine… I asked Mercedes to be my girlfriend – K_

"What did she say?" Blaine whispered. Kurt leaned over to add another response. _She said she'd think about it… - K_

 _So you're not gay then? – B_

 _I don't even know what gay means – K_

Blaine was surprised by this, he looked at Kurt "Seriously?" Kurt nodded adding "Nobody's ever explained it to me before. I know they call me that at school, but dad doesn't know and I don't want him to worry" Blaine went back to the paper.

 _It means when a boy loves another boy, it's generally frowned upon, especially if you read the bible and follow God, but not everybody does follow the bible, or hates those who are Gay. Some religions actually approve of gay people, and people are just not educated as to what it's like to be Gay and so they hate on what they consider to be against the status quo so to say, but Kurt…if you do think you're gay, and the rumours about you are true, I won't think of you as any different. I'll still love you for who you are – B_

Kurt was staring at his paper with disbelief. Blaine loves him? As a friend though probably…

 _So you're saying it's okay to be Gay? – K_

 _Yes Kurt, it's okay to be you, and whatever makes YOU comfortable – B_

 _How do people know I'm gay, when I don't even know? – K_

 _Well…have you ever looked at others boys? - B_

Kurt thought about it because yes, he looks at Blaine all the time. He wasn't about to tell him THAT via paper but he told the truth lightly

 _Yes –K_

Kurt was flushing and Blaine chuckled "It's okay Kurt, remember I don't think of you any different,"

 _Have you thought about kissing other boys? – B_

 _I tried not to, really really tried, it just felt so wrong to me, and my mother once said to me - you can't love a boy and it just stuck with me since - K_

Blaine looked to Kurt with anger behind his beautiful eyes. "I don't think your mother is such a reliable source when it comes to these sorts of topics, don't you?"

Kurt thought about that because Blaine had a point. "I remember you telling me she thought you were a bad kid, and you weren't. You were the sweetest, most compassionate boy I ever met, so I ask you, why do you listen to her?" Kurt was shocked by the anger in his voice.

 _Especially when she left you to die – B_

It was like he'd been slapped via paper. Kurt didn't respond to that, or looked at Blaine for the rest of the class, it wasn't until the last 10 minutes he heard Blaine shuffle his seat even closer and whisper "I'm sorry, that was out of line,"

Kurt looked at him finally and showed a weak smile.

 _It's okay, you're right about her though, I just never saw it that way – K_

 _I'm still sorry, that isn't a pleasant memory, and I shouldn't have brought it up. I didn't mean to upset you, I just want you to know its okay to be gay if you are gay and I hate your mother, I really do. You could have died Kurt, and it would have broke my heart had she succeeded – B_

 _Well I'm still here, so you better get used to it. I'm not going anywhere. If I am gay…what do I do about Mercedes? What if she hates me? – K_

 _She can't hate you – B_

"How do you know that?" Kurt asked and Blaine chuckled "It's impossible to hate you unless you're one of the idiots in this school who don't know any better,"

 _But if you are Gay, I do think you should tell her sooner than later. It isn't fair on her to lead her into thinking something is happening between you two and then have her hopes shattered, you're a lot to lose you know - B_

By the end of the day Kurt was so confused. Especially when Blaine talked to him and said it was okay for him to like boys, when all he ever knew was that it was wrong, but Blaine did make sense. His mother never acted on his benefit, so why did he listen to her in the first place? Why did he see it as a bad thing?

He decided he would talk to Mercedes tomorrow at school the next time they had lunch together and discuss it with her. He needed to think clearly about this before making her upset again for misleading her. Kurt just got home with Finn who still had red stains on his football jacket and Kurt had promised he'd help wash it off for him when he walked in the door and saw Blaine in their living room.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as though not believing he was there. Carole and Burt were sitting in chairs opposite him.

"What's going on?" He asked and Burt stood up to greet Kurt. Finn continued walking to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Well I texted Finn while you were at school to tell Blaine to come over, because I think we all need to have a good talk,"

"Dad, I don't think it's fair to bring Blaine here and yell at him again and…" Burt shook his head and pointed at a seat "Sit down Kurt. I'm not here to have a go at Blaine. I want us to sit down and talk about it like adults; do you think we can do that?" Kurt went and took a seat next to Blaine because it was the only one vacant and to be honest he was glad he could sit next to his friend.

Blaine was the first to break the silence.

"Mr Hummel, I really would like to apologise for making you and Carole worry about Kurt. I never meant to cause this much trouble and I know that's not a good enough apology, but Kurt means a lot to me and I would never put him in harm's way. I just want you to know that, even though what we did was stupid and reckless and I'm so sorry."

Carole was nodding and Burt was listening, so Kurt thought this was a start. Blaine put a hand over Kurt's and squeezed it gently. He turned to Kurt then "And I'm sorry for telling you to skip school, that wasn't smart of me, and although we had fun, I should have just taken you out on the weekend. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble,"

"It's okay," Kurt insisted smiling as his friend for being so calm and honest.

"I'm sorry too Blaine," Kurt looked at his dad now who was looking uncomfortable.

"I kept picturing you with black curls and chubby cheeks and bowties, I never expected you to look like this, and wear that uniform, I know you're on the football team so I was kind of expecting you to have the same look as Finn; and I was not expecting your voice to be deeper,"

"He means to say, he didn't expect you to be so grown up and looking so handsome," Carole giggled winking at Blaine and Kurt internally agreed with her. He was handsome.

"Believe me sir, I still have the same curls, but they look insane when I don't wear gel and my Cheerio coach insisted I wear my hair like this, also I kind of prefer the Cheerio uniform. The football jacket is a little bland for my taste, I think Kurt would agree," Kurt nodded and smiled, pleased to see he wasn't following Finn's idea of fashion.

"And Sue said she'll shave your head," Kurt finished for him and he laughed "Yep that's right, she would too knowing her,"

"It's not that bad Blaine," Kurt told honestly and Blaine shot a look at Kurt "No it is, it looks like Borat Kurt," Kurt giggled "I think you're exaggerating, and anyway I love your curls,"

Both boy's cheeks were flushed when they remembered they weren't alone.

"Right…so what I mean to say is I'm sorry for shouting at you and for the way I behaved was not my best moment. I probably would have been more understanding had I known the whole situation. You're a good friend to Kurt, especially hearing that you looked out for him, so thank you , " Kurt glanced at Blaine with proud eyes as Blaine said he forgave Burt, and he still didn't blame him for getting upset.

"I can't ignore the fact that you both skipped school though, so the punishment still stands for you Kurt. You're are allowed to talk to Blaine tonight because I'm inviting you to dinner whether you like it or not Blaine, we haven't seen you forever," Blaine laughed "I'd love to stay for dinner sir,"

"Good. Carole has convinced me to let you two talk at school, since I know it's now you Blaine, and not some random boy Kurt's been hanging out with." Kurt groaned and Blaine giggled in his seat looking at Kurt with a smirk. "But I'm still taking away your phone and computer Kurt for 3 weeks," Kurt pouted but nodded. He could deal with that if it meant he could still talk to Blaine at school.

"You two can go to Kurt's room if you like while I help Carole with dinner,"

"Can I do anything?" Blaine offered but Carole particularly shoved them out of the lounge room and slapped Finn's hand from grabbing another chip "Wait till dinner Finn, and everybody except Burt out of my kitchen, go find something to do, dinner will be an hour," She warned the boys who were heading to Kurt's room.

"Thanks for inviting me over!" Blaine called allowing Kurt to pull him along..

"How did you get here before me?" Kurt asked and Blaine chuckled.

"I got Velveteen remember?"


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine seamed pleasantly astounded as he stepped inside Kurt's room. His eyes were admiring what was around him. Kurt had been putting his bag down and quickly checked his complexion in the mirror before turning back to Blaine. His eyes searched his friend's gazing and smiled at the side of his friend's head, appreciating the beautiful view in front of him as well "Approved?" Kurt asked and this time Blaine looked at him directly.

"It hasn't changed," Blaine grinned and he sat on the edge of the bed, hands moving over the new bedsheets. Kurt had a vision which immediately made him blush and want to run. "It has so!" Kurt gasped trying hard to hide his blush.

"Other than the bedsheets, and the musical posters, it hasn't changed Kurt. I've been in here plenty of times to know that." Blaine chuckled shifting his position so that he was facing Kurt properly as Kurt had sat on the bed too but not in the way Blaine was sitting. They were facing each other like they did when they were children and it brought so many memories back to Kurt.

"Well this room has given me many happy memories. It always felt like home to me. Especially after coming back from hospital I couldn't wait to get back in it. Now I couldn't see myself changing it, does that sound ridiculous? I mean I could choose a colour that isn't ancient and more…well me but every time I go to pick up a brush and attempt even a stroke, it never ended up happening,"

"It's not ridiculous," Blaine assured quickly as he shuffled closer and placed his hand on Kurt's.

"I like your room Kurt. I'm not making fun of it. It's actually really nice to see that it hasn't changed,"

Kurt nodded then and decided the topic was a bit intense.

"How's Quinn taking the break up,"

Blaine groaned and Kurt grimaced, maybe not a good topic.

"I'm not her most favourite person in the world right now let's put it that way," Blaine smiled weakly and Kurt internally was sorry for bringing it up but he needed to know. He looked down for a minute worried he was pushing but he held his breathe as he asked "Why did you decide to date her? It's just, I know she's gorgeous and talented but other than that you don't have a lot in common?"

Blaine thought about his answer as he watched Kurt's face as though trying to figure out what Kurt wanted to hear.

"I … I think I'm going through a phase," Blaine answered honestly. Well, his eyes looked honest to Kurt but still Kurt's own eyes narrowed, because what?

"I'm not sure I follow," Kurt didn't want Blaine to feel uncomfortable, but Blaine didn't seemed bothered to continue talking about it. "You need to promise me you won't tell anybody about this, not even Mercedes," Blaine continued and Kurt nodded although that last part would be difficult. She could basically see right through him but this was Blaine, and he'd do anything for this boy. "Of course I won't,"

"I'm not sure who I am Kurt, like…I don't know if I'm…" Blaine looked to the door to make sure none of Kurt's family were nearby and whispered to Kurt "if I'm gay…or I like girls and one time when someone asked me in the locker room. I panicked, I didn't know how to answer, and Quinn was there and overhead and she basically offered the opportunity for me to be her boyfriend and gave me a list of how it would benefit me,"

Wasn't that kind of like Kurt's situation?

No…

Kurt did like boys.

Well one particular boy…

He had been thinking about Blaine's conversation the other day and he realised every time he thought about a girl naked, he just grimaced. He'd prefer to think of boys…well Blaine…

Blaine's lips were light pink…and they looked soft. Kurt was wondering how they would feel against his own right at that moment and yep he was definitely gay.

"And so I was supposed to at least continue being her boyfriend until Prom finished and then I could make up in my mind what I was,"

Kurt was still staring at Blaine's lips when Blaine called out his name "Wh…what?'

"I was asking if you know what you're going to do about Mercedes," Blaine added playing with Kurt's fingers _when did he grab Kurt's hand?_ and Kurt was relieved he didn't get asked to respond to what Blaine had last said, because Kurt was sure he'd forget.

Kurt hesitated but only slightly "Yeah I do, I'm going to apologise and say that it would be wrong to lead her on and that I hope we can still be friends,"

"So you're …" Blaine pressed and Kurt nodded. A tear fell out of his eyes because why was he so different to everyone. Why did people pick on him for being gay when he only just realised he was gay?

What if he hadn't been gay and still got picked on for it? It's not fair.

"I'm gay," Kurt nodded and Blaine opened his arms and Kurt allowed him to hug him. "I'm gay," He whispered between small sobs.

"It's okay," Blaine told rubbing his back. "You don't have to go shouting it out to everyone, you just got to be yourself, and people who care about you will stick by you no matter what. I'll stick by you no matter what okay?"

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine again after that and Blaine kissed his nose. "Can we be best friends again? I know we got quite a bit to catch up on, but I'd really like that, I've missed you like crazy. I've risked being shot by your father's rifle today if that doesn't show otherwise," Kurt laughed and shoved him a bit when he made a serious stare that he wasn't joking. "Dad's harmless, you know that. He didn't know who you were,"

"Yeah but I didn't know that till after I stepped foot in the door. When Finn called me to come over though I took the opportunity because I love being with you even under near death circumstances," Kurt was giggling now and shook his head.

"We still got another 40 minutes till dinner,"

"I couldn't help but notice you had the movie when harry met sally, can we watch that? I haven't seen that in ages, and I can't remember if they get together in the end or not" Blaine asked and Kurt literally clapped his hands "I think that's a great idea," Kurt got up from the bed and walked to the shelf to grasp the dvd.

"Hey Kurt?"

Kurt was just putting the dvd in when he snapped his head around at Blaine "Yeah?"

Blaine's face was dead serious of not knowing as he asked "Do they get together in the end?"

Kurt just bit his lip to stop himself grinning. He put the DVD in and turned of the light. "You'll have to find out," Kurt winked, he wiggled over on the bed so that they were basically cuddling. Blaine swung his leg over like old times and Kurt rolled his eyes because seriously Blaine was a puppy. He pouted as he played the movie on the remote. "What?" Blaine asked noticing Kurt's expression had changed.

"I can't play with your curls," He frowned. "You hide it under that helmet,"

Blaine chuckled "Next time I'll come over with no gel deal?'

Kurt nodded and added "Now shh I love Billy Crystal,"

"Does that make me Meg Ryan?" Blaine whispered loudly as the movie was playing and Kurt shushed him.

Kurt rolled his eyes again "No I'm Meg Ryan, you're Billy Crystal,"

"Okay," Blaine agreed and Kurt put his head on Blaine's chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I decided to go back to the chapter I added last night because I realised something was missing from the chapter and it was out of whack with the story, which you'll probably pick up if you did manage to read the chapter I have added just recently (SORRY, hopefully this is better) also this gives me an opportunity to edit it properly. THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS.**

Kurt had never felt so warm & relaxed. He was nudged lightly on the shoulder though and he said something about not now & being too comfy, he heard someone laugh quietly. He opened his eyes to see Blaine smiling at him before he realised he was basically sleeping on his best friend. He blinked a couple of times while Blaine watched with soft and almost what appeared to be adoring eyes but Kurt figured that was just his imagination.

"Hey I hated to wake you, it looked like you really needed a rest but Burt called to say dinner was ready," Kurt could see what Blaine meant as the aroma in the house smelt delicious. He untangled himself from Blaine feeling flushed "I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable,"

"Not at all," Blaine reassured still watching as Kurt yawned and looked like he was going to fall asleep again. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked and but Kurt nodded "Yeah, just didn't sleep well last night,"

"Me neither," Blaine admitted and helped Kurt up from the bed. The aroma of the food was even more overwhelming once they were standing up. Blaine's stomach grumbled loudly which caused Kurt to laugh. He looked embarrassed. "I think we both need some food, I'm starving," Kurt tried to help Blaine feel at ease. They wondered downstairs and met with the rest of the family at the dinner table.

Finn was helping himself to some food already and Burt went to go wash his hands. Carole was still putting things on the table. "Here let me help," Blaine didn't even let her answer as he went to lend a hand.

"Well thank you Blaine, you could teach Finn a thing or two about manners," Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he heard Finn in the background "Hey, I heard that," Finn said in the middle of testing one of the dishes, his mouth full as he spoke. "I'm hungry mom,"

"We're all hungry honey, but Finn wait till everybody's at the table," Carole ordered and Finn rolled his eyes as he put his plate down and waited obediently. Blaine chuckled at the scene too.

Burt entered the room and clapped Kurt's shoulder in an affectionate squeeze "Hey kiddo," before sitting down in his seat in the kitchen. "So what did you boys get up to?" Kurt and Blain sat down as Carole sat next to her husband and because Finn was already sitting down it gave him the opportunity to speak before Blaine could even attempt as he was opening his mouth but closed it at his next question

"They were doing faggy stuff," Finn mutterred as Kurt gaped at him "Which explains why Blaine and Quinn broke up..." and Carole stared at her son in disbelief " _Finn_!"

Finn didn't even think about what he said until he saw his brother's paled face and swore "Oh shit I thought you came out already, cause they were calling you that at school and...you were those clothes so I thought..."

Burt's fork dropped and looked horrified "Is this true?" He asked Kurt who was paling by the second.

"Burt... please be gentle." Carole warned but Burt ignored Carole as he stared at his son "Are you gay Kurt?" He asked more firmly. "I wouldn't have let Blaine in your room with the door closed had I known this," Blaine was beetroot red at the accusation before of having done things with Kurt and Kurt was hiding his face wishing himself to disappear because oh god – this was not a good time to bring up either of their sexuality! Considering Kurt hadn't even had a chance to come out yet, he had just been coming to terms with it himself, and Blaine had no idea.

He hadn't even told Mercedes yet

Finally Kurt stood up angrilly "We didn't do anything! The door was open for one. God Finn you can be such a jerk sometimes! Even if I was doing stuff, you shouldn't have mentioned this at the dinner table in front of our parents!" Kurt couldn't look at Blaine. He feared what he would see there. He was actually surprised Blaine didn't go running out the door. He remained quiet. Burt looked somewhat relieved and unsure about this answer as Carole asked "Finn, Kurt's right. There's a time and place for this conversation and that wasn't fair to put Kurt and Blaine on the spot like that,"

"Well there's a time and place for them to be making out! I was trying to do my homework and it sounded like someone, most likely Kurt since I know he's high pitched from when he sings in the shower was having an orgasm _OKAY_! I'm sorry bro, but it was really loud and it was hard not to hear" Finn shot back and Blaine covered his face with his hands groaning "Oh my god,"

Burt's jaw dropped looking mortified. "I think I'm going to be sick," Burt mumbled.

Kurt had never felt so embarrassed in his life.

"First of all Finn, it was a woman! I'm highly offended and a little honoured at the same time that you think I sound like MEG RYAN; The movie we were watching is a classic movie which you've probably never heard of because your brain wires are limited!"

"We were watching when harry met sally, she was faking an orgasm" Blaine added at Burt's still confused look and Kurt finally looked at Blaine because he sounded calmer than everybody in the room. He turned his head to Kurt and whispered "Courage Kurt, tell them how you're feeling. I'll still be here remember that," Kurt seemed to get the hint and nodded.

Burt was watching with curiosity and demanded to know what was going on "Okay so if you weren't making out, why do you look like there isn't something you're telling me,"

"What is it sweetie?" Carole asked more gently.

"I just want to be clear that nothing happened in my room. Blaine's my best friend, and he's been trying to help me through this, because I wasn't sure but I am now. The reason I get picked on at school is because of what Finn says is true," Kurt whispered closing his eyes "I'...I can't keep lying to myself anymore, or to you or Carole or Finn. I've tried to push the thoughts aside and I was even considering dating Mercedes but...I can't do that to her. I can't hide who I am...and what I am is... gay,"

Blaine found his hand and squeezed it before Kurt could break down. "I'm sorry dad," He said in broken sob. Blaine was rubbing circles over his hand as Kurt shut his eyes and kept apologising over and over "I'm so sorry, please don't hate me dad." Carole looked at Kurt with sympathy who was pleading him with his eyes "Oh sweetie..."

Burt got up from his chair and Kurt winced closing his eyes as though expecting a hit. His dad walked over to his son and tugged him out of his chair and Kurt was brought into a hug "Of course I don't hate you," Burt squeezed Kurt and Kurt settled his head in the crook of his neck as he cried openly now and kept apologising. Burt hugged him tightly "Shhh. It's okay Kurt. I love you. That is never going to change. Ever, you hear me? You can be whoever you want to be and I'll still love you no matter what. Blaine can be whoever he wants to be, except obviously there would have to be ground rules around here. I'm just upset that you get bullied and you didn't tell me kiddo,"

"I didn't want you to worry about me anymore. I can take care of myself," Kurt justified with a little sniffle. "I think I should go, this should be a family moment" Blaine added from his chair getting up, he thanked Carole for the food and went to get his satchel that was in Kurt's room. Burt unfolded himself from his son and insisted he go speak to Blaine. Finn returned to eating after apologising to Kurt more properly "I'm sorry Kurt, I really didn't mean for all this to happen," since his dinner since it was getting cold. Kurt sat back down nodding and picked at his with his red rimmed eyes and Carole reached her hand over the table to grab his "You've been so brave honey, I'm proud of you,"

"Thank you," He said in an almost whisper as he offerred her a genuine smile. She squeezed his hand "Now eat up, I know you barely touched your food since we sat down,"

It wasn't long before Burt convinced Blaine to come back and sit down at the table. Kurt had been eyeing the hallway entrance that lead to his room for 10 minutes before they emerged. Blaine looked like he'd been crying as he looked similar to how Kurt must be looking and Kurt immediately went to hug him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Blaine assured as he hugged Kurt back. Blaine sighed contently as Kurt held him and said "I'm okay really. Your father is awesome,"

"Don't I know it," Kurt smiled broadly at Burt who was happilly sitting back down next to his wife. He kissed her cheek when she asked if everything was okay. "Everything's fine,"

Kurt pulled Blaine to sit back next to him. "So tell me more about this movie where she has an orgasm," Burt said and Kurt groaned as Finn's eyes widened.

Blaine began explaining what he had managed to watch since Kurt had fallen asleep even though Kurt knew the movie off by heart, and then the family ended up watching the movie after dinner and Finn's face was absolutely priceless during the cafe scene that Carole managed to snap a picture of it without him knowing on her phone which made Kurt giggle. Blaine looked more at ease than Kurt had ever seen and they sat down on the floor together as the rest of the family watched it on the couch.


End file.
